


That Peculiar Girl

by Xemorazie



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: F/M, Faller Reader, Female Reader, I write this with my OC in mind, My First Fanfic, Reader can talk to Pokemon, Reader from Unova, Strangers to Lovers, There's various character but minor to the story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 32,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29573034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xemorazie/pseuds/Xemorazie
Summary: Raihan meet with this peculiar girl that strong enough to knock his pokemon in one move, she also able to calm legendary pokemon when Eternatus went rampage in the Wild Area. Not only that she can talk to pokemon too.Nb. Honestly, this is my first fic ever here... I don't know what to describe and appeal, the tittle is also not good LOLEdit. i've edited this so you don't get confused if it's a word or not. it's a bad habit of mine, sorry
Relationships: Kibana | Raihan/Reader
Kudos: 3





	1. Mysterious Girl

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my native language, I do have a third party program to fix my grammar mistake but please be kind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This take place after the event of Sword and Shield

Raihan was surprised to feel someone bumped into him while he was talking to one of his fans. He turned around to see a concerned and apologetic look directed at him.

"I’m really sorry, I wasn’t looking” she said to him sincerely.

"It’s okay” he said dumbfounded as he is still processing what just happened. She bows to him before walking away.

"What a rude girl”

"I’m sure she is one of those fans that bump to him intentionally to get his attention” his fans whisper as he is still looking at her. He genuinely doesn't think she’s doing what his fans said. If she is, she’ll try to take a peek at him to see his reaction but she just straight out walks away. He feels his Duraludon nudge him and looks down. He follows his gaze and sees a silver thread like object lying beside his feet. He picks it up and wonders what this is.

"It is a DNA splicer” Sonia said excitedly as she looks at the object that he is holding. He comes here to visit and ask what this thing is without hoping to find the answer but he is wrong. Sonia knows what this object is. Hop perk up and look at the object too. Where did you find it?” she asks him.

"I found it on the street outside my Stadium. More like Duraludon’s the one that found it'' he said as he shrugs. Sonia looks at him in disbelief.

"Are you sure? It is one of a kind object that you wouldn’t find lying around in the streets, Raihan” she said she is suspecting something more. Raihan notices it and groans.

"I’m telling the truth here” he said lazily to her. Sonia keeps looking at him to find if he is lying or not but interrupted with a knock on her Laboratory door. Sonia looks at her front door confused until another knock.

"Coming” she said awkwardly as she walked toward her front door. Raihan follows her figure to the front door to see who would knock on her door. Usually people just come and go.

"Yes?” Sonia asks as she opens the door.

"I haven’t been here-” the girl stunned and looked at Sonia awkwardly, like she just caught red handed or something bad. Raihan was surprised to see the same female that bumped into him standing in front of the door. "Excuse me, did you see an object this small? Long like a thread but a bit thick? There’s layers on it too” she described perfectly the object that he is holding right now. He walks toward her as he shows the object on his hand.

"Did you mean this?” he asks. Her eyes sparkle to see the object and points at it.

"Yeah” she said then she held out her hand as she asked him to give it to her. It’s mine, thank you for finding it” she said with a bright smile, so bright until he wanted to tease her.

"I didn’t tell you that I’d give this to you” He said with a smirk painted on his lips. She blinks twice, shocked at his exclamation.

"But…” she tried to protest but word didn’t come out from her mouth. She keeps looking at him with a frown on her face as she searches for a right word to tell them. "It’s important to me” she finally said as she looked at him, practically begging him to give the object to her.

"You won’t lose it in the first place if it is that important to you” he teases her more.

"Raihan!” Sonia screams his name as she is already tired of his playfulness. This girl clearly states that that object is important for her with her face and word but he still teases her.

"You know what? Let’s battle. I’ll give this to you when you win” he said, smirks still on his face.

"I beg your pardon” Sonia literally looks at him with disbelief. Did he forget that he is the last gym leader before the championship? Everyone knows that he is strong.

"Okay” she said to him, gaining a shock from two of them (and Hop). Sonia looks at him again.

"You’d better go easy on her, she is desperate enough” she stated to him.

"We’ll see about that” Raihan playfully said as he walk out from the building. Sonia looks at Hop that now standing beside her while he shrugs at her. Raihan led her to route 1, a safe place to battle rather than Wedgehurst. He takes out his Duraludon while she uses Lucario. His Duraludon attack first, using dragon claw on her Lucario. Lucario withstand it and uses Revenge to his Duraludon, fainting his pokemon. He, Sonia and Hop were shocked to see the dragon gym leader lose to a regular trainer. He did know she is using fighting move to super effectively damaging his pokemon but knocking it on one hit is outrageous. She doesn’t seems to understand why they’re frozen and hold out her hand to him.

"I win, can I have that back?” she asks, sending him back from his thoughts.

"Ah, yeah” he said unconsciously as he is processing the incident that had happened. He never experienced this before, not even from the former champion or the current champion. Not until he handed the DNA Splicer that he realized what he had done.

"Raihan lost?” some of the other people that watched that mini battle said.

"There’s no way he’s lost, I watch it on Tv, he is super strong”

"Maybe that’s luck”

People murmured around them. He looks at her as she seems not bothered by those comments. She smiles at the object and exhales before putting it on her bag. Sonia needs to shoo a couple of spectators while Hop approaches the unknown trainer.

"You’re really strong. I was sure Raihan would win” Hop said to her excitedly.

"That’s because I wasn’t prepared” Raihan said lazily. If I know she’s this strong, I’ll battle more seriously” he added. She gazed at him for a second before smiling.

"But you’re strong too, I am lucky that my pokemon can withstand your attack, if it was a super effective move, I’ll lose instantly” she said to them. Raihan knows she is lying, he had many battles with various trainers and it showed that her pokemon only took a slight damage from his attack. Her pokemon is strong.

"I was surprised when you accepted his challenge, I mean he is a gym leader, the last gym before the champion even”

"Ah” was the only word coming out from her mouth as she realized why those people couldn’t believe she had won from him. Well, I’m a former champion myself. I was confident in my team” she said with an apologetic smile.

"You’re a former Champion?” Hop asks. Now that is interesting information.

"Yes, I’m a former champion from another region” she said to them.

"I can tell you’re from another region” Raihan said to her as she tilted her head in confusion.

"Really?” she asks as she looks at him.

"No one knocked on the professor laboratory here”

"Are you by chance from Unova?” Sonia asks after sending the spectator away.

"How do you know?” she asks as she is surprised with her word.

"That object, it’s a DNA Splicer, right?” Sonia said again. The girl is surprised again before smiling at them.

"Yes, I’m from Unova” she said shortly.

"Isn't that DNA Splicer one of a kind? It was supposed to be guarded by the Dragon gym leader on Unova” Sonia stated to her. The girl only smiles at the new professor and explains.

"Yes, I was told to keep this safe, it was used by an evil organization back in Unova. My ‘friend’ don’t want that to happen again, and told me to keep it safe”

"And you just lost that” Raihan teases her again with a chuckle while she looks at him with a frown and mouth open, trying to protest but nothing comes up from her mouth.

"Stop teasing her, Raihan” Sonia sighs and hits his shoulder. Raihan laughs at her reaction until they hear a beeping sound. Hop’s and Sonia’s Rotom phone flies out from their pocket and shows them some charts. Their expressions turn dark as they look at the phone. Raihan raises his eyebrow and looks at the girl. He is surprised to see the girl look away with a serious expression on her face. She looks like she is thinking about something. A ringing sound came up and Hop answered her call.

"Hop, a little help!” Gloria said to her rival from the phone.

"Is Eternatus acting out?” Hop asks her. Raihan’s expression changes to serious as he hears that.

"Yes” they can hear a she sound worried

"Where are you?”

"Wild Area, in front of Motostoke city”

"We’ll be right there” Sonia said to the phone before it ended. We need to go” She said to Hop.

"I’ll help, has no challenger today” Raihan said as he shrugs.

"By chance, can I come with you too?” she asks with a concerned look. This is a serious matter not a regular trainer can handle, this includes a dangerous legendary pokemon. Yes, the legendary pokemon is in the current champion’s hand but it does sometimes act up like current situations. Raihan only shrugs while the other two look at her. She is strong, she can handle if the legendary pokemon attack her.

"Okay” Hop said before they book a Taxi to Motostoke then walk out to the wild area. There, they see Eternatus attacking in the Wild Area.

"Gloria!” Hop runs to a girl that is standing not far from the huge pokemon. "Are you okay?” Hop asks her, concerned, tune on his voice.

"Yes but…” she didn’t continue and only looked at Eternatus with a concerned look. They were surprised to see an attack was directed at them. There’s no time to dodge the attack. Raihan already readies his pokemon but he doubts his pokemon can withstand it until a flash of white shielding them from the attack. It was a pure white dragon. It was Reshiram.

"Ramu, shield them okay?” the girl told Reshiram with a smile. Reshiram cries after looking at her then at Eternatus while she slowly walks toward Eternatus. Raihan holds her hand before she gets near the poison legendary pokemon.

"Wait, it’s dangerous” he said to her. She was surprised for a second before smiling calmly at him.

"It’s okay, I’ve used to do this” she said then looks at Eternatus. Calming pokemon is kinda my job” she said reassuring him. He had no choice but to let go of her hand as he can see that she’ll approach the gigantic legendary pokemon no matter what. She slowly walks toward Eternatus but another attack headed to her. Reshiram won’t be able to shield her in time but a black shadow emerged from underground and shielded the attack. It was a legendary pokemon, Giratina. She smiles at Giratina before walking toward Eternatus. She holds out her both hands to Eternatus after standing in front of it. It’s attack slowly decreases as it looks at her. She smiles calmly at it, stating something to the gigantic legendary pokemon until it’s attack completely stops. It reluctantly approaches her until she touches it’s head. Everyone looks at it in awe. She managed to calm a legendary pokemon in rampage without battling it. Her both legendary pokemon looks at her with a satisfied feeling before flying away while the other shrinks to the shadows on the ground.

"How?” Gloria asks as she runs to her, Hop and Sonia too. He only walks toward them as she looks at them with a smile.

"I can understand pokemon” she said to them before stroke Eternatus’s head. Please try to understand your trainer more, you’re no ordinary pokemon. You’re a legendary. Don’t cause any problem to your trainer” she said softly as she stroked its head. Eternatus cries as if he is talking to her.

"She has a reason, your trainer loves you. I can see that in her eyes when you go rampage” she pouts to the pokemon. The other three gasp in surprise to see her talking to pokemon while Raihan is surprised but only raises his eyebrow.

"Try to understand her more'' she said as she walked a couple steps back and Reshiram landed behind her. It lowered its head until it nuzzled her head and she stroked its head. She turns her head to the side as she closes her eyes to feel the white legendary pokemon touch. Eternatus cries and hovers to Gloria’s behind. The girl looks at the gigantic legendary pokemon happily.

"What’s going on?” Gloria asks her, making the female jolt.

"Ah, Eternatus is a bit angry that you didn’t take it to battle very often. I don’t know your real reason but I kinda understand. He is a legendary pokemon and he is mostly strong against regular pokemon so you rarely use it” she explains with a chuckles.

"Really?” Gloria asks as she looks at her legendary pokemon. It cries as if it confirms it. She hugs the gigantic legendary pokemon. I’ll use you more, how about the Galar star tournament? I mean Hop uses Zamazenta there” she said excitedly.

"There’s no rules about Legendary, why not?” Raihan shrugs to back her up. She smiles and hugs her pokemon again. Raihan looks at the strange girl as she has already faced Reshiram. She held its face with both hands before Reshiram took flight up to the sky. Wind blows from its wings.

"You’re really amazing…um” Hop looks at her, hoping she will say her name. She perks up as she realizes she hasn't told her name to them.

"Y/n, I haven’t even introduced myself properly, I’m really sorry for that” she said with an apologetic look.

"It’s okay” Sonia said to reassure her. Aoka can only smile at them as a response.

"Y/n, you can talk to pokemon?” Gloria asks her. Did she just realize it? Raihan asks in his mind as he snickers.

"Yes, I learn it from someone” she said with a smile at them. They were surprised to hear it. They never heard people can talk to pokemon, there’s some trainer that can understand their pokemon and that’s it. They never hear that someone can actually understand other pokemon beside theirs let alone a legendary.

"Do you think I can learn it too?” Hop asks excitedly at her.

"It’s not that easy, I need a whole year to understand them” she said to them until Gloria’s phone was screaming, demanding its owner to answer the phone. Her rotom phone flew out from her bag and answered the call.

"Gloria, how’s eternatus?” Leon asks from the end of the call.

"We’ve dealt with it. It’s fine now”

"Lee you won’t believe what we just saw?” Hop said excitedly to his big brother.

"Yeah, what is it?” Leon asks from the other end

"Two legendary pokemon help us dealing with Eternatus” Hop explains to him.

"You mean Zacian and Zamazenta?” The former Champion asks.

"No! it’s Reshiram and Giratina!” Hop excitedly.

"Whoa. Why don’t you come to the battle tower and tell me about it?”

"We’ll see you there, Bye” she said to her phone before the call ended.

"Y/n!” Hop called her as she was already a couple steps ahead from them.

"Huh?” she asks as she turns to them.

"Will you come with us to the Battle Tower?” Hop asks her. She tilted her head at his last word.

"Battle tower?” she asks.

"Yeah, I want to show Giratina and Reshiram to Lee” Hop said excitedly to her.

"If you’re not busy, that is” Gloria added. Y/n looks down as she thinks for a second before looking at them with a smile.

"I think I can”


	2. Legendary Tamer

"No wonder you can calm Eternatus down” Leon said with a smile as he sees Y/n appear behind them. They’re now at the top of Battle Tower, they’re here to tell Leon about what just happened.

"What do you mean?” Hop asks for his big brother's word.

"Y/n is here” Leon said, surprised to know he knew her.

"You knew me?” she asks him.

"I’ve heard of you from other region champions. There is this girl that can talk and calm any pokemon, even a legendary” Leon explains to them. Well he is not lying when he knows her, Raihan thought in his mind.

"You’re famous” Raihan said to her with a laid back expression. She looks at her with a bored look and sighs.

"Only the champions, and some gym leader and trainer knew me” she explains then looks at the former Champion. "I’m surprised you knew me, I haven’t been here. This is the first time I come here” she exclaims. "Usually they knew me because of… a legendary incident” she said as she carefully stated her last word.

"I heard about you from Iris. When I tell her I’m worried about Eternatus. I did try to reach out to you hoping you’ll help us when Eternatus causes more than our Champion can handle. I never thought you'd come here yourself” Leon explains

"There’s a pokemon that I’ve been seeking” she said as she looks away. Everybody looks at her as they demand her for further explanation. "I heard there’s two unknown Regi sealed in this region. I want to investigate that, I knew this from regigigas, of course” she shrugs at the end of her word.

"Regigigas told you to investigate two Regi?” Sonia asks her. She shakes her head before continue

"No, he only told me there’s two other Regi other than Regice, Regirock and Registeel. I’m the one that comes here to investigate” she explains.

"Do you know what those Regis are?” Hop asks her.

"Regieleki and Regidrago” she said before putting her fingers on her chin. "One with concentrated electricity while the other dragon energy” she said as she tries to remember what Regigigas told her.

"Do you know where it is located?” Leon asks as he is intrigued with this information.

"I don’t know, that’s why I’ve been walking around”

"Until you lose something really important” Raihan teases her as he reminds her that she loses DNA splicer. Y/n looks at him with narrowed eyes as she glares at him.

"I think it’s time to drop it” Sonia said then she looks at her. "I heard there's a temple with weird writing in Crown Tundra, why don’t you check on it?”

"Temple? Well, the Regis is usually sealed within a temple” she said as she looked away before looking at her with a smile. "I’ll go there, Thanks”

"Before that” Leon said as he approaches them. They look at the former galar champion as he takes out three pokemon before him. Hop and Gloria eyes sparkle to see the familiar faces of their pokemon. Y/n looks at each of the pokemon.

"Since you already help us, I present you with a pokemon. Why don’t you pick one?” he asks with a smile on his face. Y/n looks at her stunned.

"I can?” she asks unconsciously.

"Yes” he said to her. She looks at each of the other pokemon as they play around the floor. Little Scorbunny running around while Grookey hitting the floor with its tweak, making a random sound. Sobble looked around timidly before looking at her and it started to cry. Y/n crouches and looks at it with a smile.

"Don’t cry” she said. Sobble looks at her as she holds out her hand. He reluctantly reaches his feet to her. She smiles at him as it touches her hand. "I think I’ll pick this guy” she said while still smiling at him. She stroked his head before lifting him up on her arm.

"Great choice” Leon said to her with a smile. He takes it to their respective pokeball while giving her Sobble’s pokeball. She takes it and smiles at him.

"Thanks”

\---

Raihan walks through the train’s aisle. Once a while he exchanges waves with his fans when he finally found an empty seat he notices a familiar face sits on the train with her now Inteleon that glares at people that tries to disturb her. He smirks and walks toward them. He sits on the seat in front of her while ignoring Inteleon’s glare. He takes out his rotom-phone. He takes a picture of her and posts it with the caption ‘looks who I found’. He shot her a few more until someone called him. He answers it off course, it’ll be Leon, Sonia or Hop that calls him.

"Raihan, are you with Y/n now?” he hears Hop said from the phone.

"Yeah, she is sleeping peacefully here” he said while still looking at her. He sees her twitches and slowly opens her eyes.

"Uh, Raihan?” she asks as she rubs her eyes to let the sleepiness away.

"Ah, she’s awake” Raihan said to the phone while still looking at her trying to get rid of her sleepiness.

"Y/n is awake?” Hop asks excitedly.

"Is that Hop?” Y/n now looked at her with a curious look at him, still not fully awake yet but she managed to hear what the other end said.

"Y/n, it’s been a while” Hop said from the other end.

"Yeah” she said with a smile not that Hop can see it.

"You can meet her in Wyndon, we’re going there” Raihan said on the phone.

"Kay, see you there!” Hop said before ending the call.

"Wyndon?” she asks with dumbfounded look

"Yeah this train is going to wyndon” he explained to her. She holds her temple as she slides down to the chair. Her reaction suggested that she wasn’t going there.

"I supposed to go to Side-on-stow city” she said then she sat up properly as she looked at her Inteleon. Why didn’t you wake me up when we reach Hammerlocke?” she asks. Her Inteleon only shrugs. Y/n sighs at her pokemon’s reaction. Raihan chuckles to see their interaction.

"You can just order a taxi to Side-on-stow” he suggested as he leans back to the sofa.

"I know, but then I’ll have less time to investigate diglet statue” she said as she sulks. She really interested in pokemon, it makes him wonder how her investigation on temple in Crown Tundra is.

"Have you done investigating the temple?” Raihan asks her. She smiles at him as she nods slowly. He is surprised that it only took her three days to finish her investigation.

"They’re really interesting” she said as she remembers her experience there, meeting with the Regis

"Hm? You meet with them?” Raihan asks as he raises his eyebrows.

"Yeah, they’re in my party currently, if you’re wondering. Don’t worry. I won’t let them cause you any trouble” she said to him with a smile.

"I know, so how is it like, meeting all those pokemon?”

"For me, it’s like meeting new people, they have their own personality, and in fact every pokemon here is different” She said excitedly. She is really interested in pokemon. He thinks that she is suited to become a pokemon professor.

"You’ll be a great pokemon professor, you can even talk to pokemon”

"Yeah… but, I still like to battle. Maybe I’ll be one in the future” she said with a calm smile.

"Attention all passage…” the announcer said, telling them that they’ve arrived at Wyndon. They look at the windows as the scenery changes from greenery to concrete. Not long after that, the train stops at the station.

"C’mon, I’ll book you a taxi” he said before standing up and walking out from the train. She also stands up and follows him.

"Raihan!” he hears his fans call him. He waves his hand at them while still walking toward the entrance. He can greet his fans later, right now he needs to find her Corviknight taxi. He walked out from the entrance and called the taxi service. He tried to book one but it said that the taxis were all booked, there’s one available in one hour and Y/n will not be happy with that. He puts his phone down and sighs dramatically as Y/n stands beside him.

"What is it?” she asks him.

"There’s no taxi available”

"Huh?” she said shocked with the information. Seriously?” she asks him.

"Yeah” he said to her while she narrowed her eyes as she didn’t believe him. I’m not joking, here” he said to her. She finally sighs.

"I had no choice but to use the train again, then” Y/n said to him with a shrugs. He was going to meet with Leon in his break from battle tower and him from the gym challenge but somehow, he also wants to help this person to reach her destination too. He decides to cancel his meeting with Leon as he texts him then turns to her. They instantly board the fastest train to Motostoke City. They sit opposite each other on the chair with a table between them. Raihan chuckles as he sees that she is somehow sleepy as she tries her best to stay awake. She admits that she is always sleepy when she’s on a train or plane. Raihan agrees as he remembers that she was just asleep when they first met. Raihan feels that she is timid as she keeps shutting him down about various things he asks him like region and other people. Maybe he can start with Pokemon. She is visibly like a pokemon very much.

"Dragon? I like dragons, I have plenty of them in my party, especially the legendaries. You could say, I’m a dragon tamer like you” she said to him with a smile. Her sparkling eyes when she talks about pokemon intrigued him and he smirks at her.

"You’re more like a legendary tamer to me” he said to her.

"Eternatus is also a dragon. Reshiram and Giratina too” she said to him, convincing him. He chuckles at her reaction before they arrived at Motostoke city. They get off and he guides her to route 6. She looks around the area as she sees new pokemon. Raihan told her their name, and type. Her eyes sparkle as she sees a familiar yet foreign pokemon, which is galarian yamask.

\---

"Giratina, wait!” she said suddenly as she looked at Giratina that suddenly emerged in front of Raihan with a menacing aura. It lowers its head slowly and nudges his head then then it cries while looking at Y/n. Y/n exhales as she knows that Giratina only jokes around. "Don’t joke around!” she said to it as she stomped her feet on the ground angrily. Giratina flies around him happily while Raihan only looks at it. He can’t quite understand why she’s that mad.

"Why are you mad with the guy? It didn’t do anything wrong” Raihan said as he cares its body. Y/n surprises to see that.

"W-well he is a violent pokemon that Arceus banished from this world. I’ll be mad at it if he tried to harm my friend or this world” she said as she looked away. Raihan looks at her while he cares its body with his both hands then looks at the legendary pokemon. It looks fine to him, it only jokes around, there’s no problem with that. Raihan feels someone stares at her and looks at Y/n. She looks at her with a frown as she is in a deep thought.

"Y/n? You okay?” Raihan asks, snapping her back.

"Ah yes” she said instantly. Usually people behave like that when they’re lying and Raihan knew that.

"Can you tell me what’s on your mind?” he said with a smirk to her. She was surprised to hear that then proceeded to look away.

"Giratina rarely tame with other people other than me” she said then she looked at him. How? What did you do?” she asks him with a genuine curiosity that he didn’t prepare.

"Really?” He asks as he looks at the legendary pokemon. He didn’t do anything special to it. It just suddenly came to him with a playful manner. Of course he had to give the same manner to it, why wouldn’t he?

"Yes, and it took me back” she said as she saw it enjoying his every touch on the legendary pokemon’s body.

"I didn’t do anything” he said while still stroking its body. Y/n tilted her head as Giratina responded to her. She blushes to hear what it said.

"S-shut up, go away, you can’t be seen here!” she said shooing it. It respond to her and hovers around them several times before flies away. Y/n pouts as she looks at it disappears into the sky then she looks at him. Sorry about that”

"What did it tell you until you reacted like that?” Raihan asks as he teases her. She looks at him in annoyance and looks away.

"You don’t need to know”

"Now I want to know it more” he teases her again. She didn’t respond and only looked away.

"I need to go to” she said before running away from him. Raihan sighs as he looks at her figure getting further away. He chuckles as she seems to forget that he’ll accompany her to Side-on-stow city. He walks with a wide step and catches up to her in no time. She fastens her pace but he easily follows her. She finally stops and looks at him with a pout as he also stops beside her.

"Raihan, what are you doing?” She asks. Her reaction put a smile on his face.

"I’m just accompanying you to Side-on-stow town. Did you forget?”

"You needn’t to do that, I can go on my own”

"I know, I also want to know what Giratina just told you” he said with a smirk at her. Y/n sighs hardly and closes her face with her both hands in frustration.

"Just drop it, Raihan” she said to him, practically begging him to stop the topic.

"I’ll drop it when I know what he tells you” he chuckles slightly at her reaction.

"I’ll never tell you” she said to him with a determined look that told him that she won’t tell him no matter what.

"Then I’ll follow you around” he teases her with a smirk.

"Urrgh” she said frustratedly as she looked at the sky. Are you happy?” she said to the sky. He follows her direction and sees Giratina hover above them in the sky. It looks like her as if it mocks her then flies away. Y/n sighs while Raihan only chuckles at her reaction.


	3. Let’s Battle Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raihan gave her a letter of recommendation to enter the Gym Challenge, hoping to face her in the Cup only to disappointed as she needed to go to take cares of something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm using a bit of Japanese here since I'll consider Region based of real word like Kanto, Johto, Hoen and Sinnoh based of Japan. and I do like Japanese

"Here” Raihan gave her an endorsement letter.

"What is this?” she asks as she takes the paper and reads it.

"It is an endorsement, I want you to enter this year’s championship” he said as he put his hand on his waist.

"I can?” she asks him while holding the paper tightly.

"Of course you can, you already had an endorsement, that’s the first step. There will be an opening ceremony in my stadium here in Hammerlocke tomorrow. You can register before the ceremony” he explains. She looks at the paper again before looking at him with a smile.

"Thanks Raihan. I’ll be sure to enter”

"You have too, I can wait to battle you seriously and win”

"Okay”

\---

"398, what an interesting number choice” he said as he walks toward her in the pitch after the opening ceremony”

"It has a meaning, ya know” she said as she looks at the number in her pants. "If you read it in kantonian it’ll say sankyuuhachi. In other words thank you eight” she said to him with a smile. "Eight is you. Eighth gym leader” she further explained with a chuckle. He is surprised then looks away awkwardly.

"You don’t really need to do that” he said as he rubs his head. She also looks away after seeing his reaction.

"D-do you think I went overboard?” she asks while still looking away.

"N-no, it’s okay. No one can understand it, except if they’re Kantonian” he said slowly while Y/n laughs.

"I’m okay with that. I am thankful to you for giving me the endorsement. It’s been a while since I entered a gym challenge” she said to him with a smile.

"By the way” he just remembered that she still doesn't have a Dynamax band. You don’t have a dynamax band”

"Dynamax band? Ah, the things that will make my pokemon dynamax?”

"Yeah”

"Do I really need it?” she asks as she tilted her head.

"No, but you should feel how seeing your pokemon grow larger right in front of your eyes” he explains to her. She raises her eyebrows as she is intrigued with his word.

"Where can I get one?” she asks him. He looked away as he held his waist while thinking and he found the answer.

"We can try going to the lab, I hope she has some spare” Raihan said to himself.

"I’ll visit there then”

"I’ll lead you there, in case you lost”

"I never lost, Raihan” she said to him with a frown while he laughed at her statement.

"That’s good, unlike our former champion that always lost every time” he said. She raises her eyebrow at his word.

"I guess he cause a lot of trouble”

"Yeah, one day he almost late to our match because he’s lost”

"That’s not good”

"No kidding” he said. They hear the announcer that the opening ceremony is over and he looks at her. C’mon. I’ll wait you on the lobby”

"Kay” she said to him. He goes straight to the lobby while she goes to the locker room to change. He jokes to her that she can just wear her uniform but she rejected and said she’ll change. He was greeting his fans when he saw her walk out from the locker room. He smiles and approaches her.

"Let’s go” he said with a smirk. She nods slowly as she follows him out from the stadium. He instantly booked a taxi to wedgehurst. They land in front of the station and they walk straight to the lab. When they enter there, he is disappointed that Sonia isn’t there nor do they have spare wishing stars to make it into a dynamax band.

"What do you need it for?” Hop asks them.

"Y/n don’t have a dynamax band. She is entering the championship” Raihan explains to him.

"Oh” he said to him then grins at her. "I can borrow you mine if you want. I don’t plan to enter the championship in the near future” Hop said to her then proceeded to remove his dynamax band and give it to her.

"Tha-“

"You can use mine” Raihan said, immediately snatching Hop’s dynamax band.

"What about you?” Hop asks as Raihan removes his dynamax band.

"I’ll use yours” he said easily as he gave her his dynamax band. She looks at the dynamax band in her hand. You still need to give it back to me, alright. It’s still mine. I'm only borrowing it to you” he said to tease her. She sighs and pouts at him.

"I know, I’m not going to run with it” She said before tilting her head to him. "How long can I use this?” she asks him. Raihan smirks at her.

"Until I beat you in the champion cup” he said as he wore Hop’s dynamax band. She looks at the band in her hand for a solid half minutes before she exhales.

"Okay” she said as she wears it.

\---

Raihan looks at the news of a certain trainer that decimates grass, water, and fire gym leaders. She is a rising star as she also wins against ghost and fairy gym. He watches her matches carefully. Looking for her strategy, habit and such. He’s lost to her before, he doesn't want to lose to her again. At least when she enters the Champion cup. He can battle all out with her there. She is currently in Spikemuth, battling Dark gym leader after beating the Ice gym. He knows she’ll win easily, she is strong. He waited in his stadium entrance, interacting at his fans once before looking at his phone again to see the news.

"Raihan” her familiar voice perks him up and he looks at her walking toward him. I have seven badges now, I’m ready to take you”

"So, eagerly”

"Yeah, you want to battle all out in the champion cup right? I also want to” she said. He smirks at her.

"Let’s get this quick”

\---

He walks toward her in the middle of the court and gives her a dragon badge. As he thought. She is strong even in his double battle. Seeing his apprentice lose to her in the vault tell him that she is really stronger than his first match with her.

"With this, we can meet in the champion cup” she said to him.

"Not so fast, you still need to beat all the challengers in the semifinal” he said excitedly. He knows she will win and face him in the final. He can’t wait to pay her back from his loss.

"I’ll try my best” she said to him with a determined look and a smile on her face.

\---

Raihan walked out quickly from Wyndon Stadium. He looked around the area near Wyndon stadium but didn’t find her. He decided to look for her in Wyndon city but still no sign of her. His duraludon shakes on its pokeball before he lets it go.

"Hm?” he asks the pokemon. The pokemon looks at him then walks away to route 10.

"Hei!” he said as he held out his hand to catch his pokemon. When he does catch up to it, he sees Y/n over the pile of snow on route 10. She was talking to one of legendary pokemon. No wonder no one can find her. He walks up to her, ready to greet her until her expression changes to sadness. He stops as he still looks at her talking further with the pokemon. Duraludon looks at him before walking toward her. The pokemon notices his pokemon then looks at him. Y/n looks surprised to see Duraludon beside her. She looked at him and managed to give him a small hand wave before he continued to approach her.

"Raihan? What are you doing here?” She asks as he is now standing beside her.

"Everyone is looking for you. You’re not in the locker room” he said. The final will begin soon but she is not in the locker room. She has the first match. He looks at the pokemon. This legendary pokemon looks like a plane, it has a blue color on its face. She looks down sadly before looking at the pokemon. The pokemon looks at him with a curious look as she realizes she hasn't introduced them yet.

"This is Latios. He just told me something menacing is going on with the world” she said slowly to him. He raises his eyebrow as to what this all about.

"What is it?” he asks her.

"Ultra beast” she said as she sighed. They are appearing all over the world” she explained to him. She hears a concern cry from duraludon before she strokes its head.

"Ultra beast?” Raihan rephrased those foreign words in his mouth.

"Yeah, they’re pokemon from other worlds, they’re trying to go back home by attacking a Faller. I thought Faller only appeared in Alola but I guess I’m wrong” she said as she looks at Latios again. Raihan took quite some time to process those foreign words once more. He knows Alola is a region but, Faller? What is that?

"Faller?” he asks again. Y/n gasps as she just realizing, she is talking all this to him. Who knows nothing then she smiles wryly at him.

"Sorry, I just sprouted nonsense to you” she said as she smiles apologetic to him.

"It’s okay, you can tell me more” he said to her but her expression turned to sadness.

"I don’t have time. If I leave them be, they’ll wreak havoc across the world. I have to go” she said. Duraludon nudges her as she looks at it.

"But, you had a championship, you’ve come so far” he said as she looks at him with a sad expression.

"If I have to choose between the championship and the world” she said as she looks down. I chose the world” she said as she looked at him seriously.

"What about our battle? I thought we could battle all out in the championship” he reminded her. She opens her eyes widely for a second and looks at him sadly.

"I’m really sorry” Is all she can say to him. Her words just tell him that the world is more important than him. He knows her choice is right but he still can’t shake his pained chest. I’ll join in the next championship. Then we can battle all out when I get back”

"You’d better come back quickly, I’m really eager to win from you”

"Of course”


	4. Distracted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raihan keeps looking at the news about her and the 'Ultra Beast' until he lost and it reveal his feeling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The summary doesn't make sense, OMG. Sorry about that. If you want to help me summarize this. Let me know.

Raihan kept looking at his phone as he read the news. It did tell that there’s a strange pokemon attacking various regions. The next he refreshes his browser, an article appears about legendaries helping the citizens. He wonders if she’s already reached another region. But the article didn’t say there was a person accompanying the legendary. Now that he thinks about it, legendary pokemon in their respective region can deal with the Ultra Beast, why would she need to go there?

"Hello, earth to Raihan” he said to his ear and he backed away to see who that was. Leon laughs at his reaction. "It’s your time to enter the court” he said to him while Raihan looked at the Tv screen as it showed the match had already ended.

"I’ll be right there” he said as he stands up from the benches.

"You look disappointed”

"Yeah, I really want to win from Y/n but she just butt off”

"I thought you want to win from Gloria”

"And you” he corrected and smirked at him. You should feel her strength. When I battle her, it’s like she is another worldly”

"You make me want to battle her too” Leon said as he wonders how her strength is. Raihan laughs lightly at his comment.

"You can get to battle her, after I beat her” he said before walking to the court. His first match was with Pier. It will be an easy battle since Pier won’t Dynamax his pokemon but to his surprise. Pier led him to take out his Duraludon. He dynamax his Duraludon and attack his Obstagoon, fainting it.

"Through luck, meeting you in the first battle” Pier said as he looked away and scratched his head.

"I’m still surprised that you managed to faint five of my pokemon” Raihan said to him with a smirk.

"I was even more surprised with that” Pier said before walking out from the court. Raihan looks at him and walks in the opposite direction to reach his waiting room, which is the locker. He instantly sits on the bench and scrolls on the news section. The news is a bit updated now. Foreign pokemon in Kanto, Johto, Kalos and Hoen have already been taken care of. Only Unova and Sinnoh remain, where there’s no sighting in Alola or Galar region. When he reads more, there’s two different types of foreign pokemon in the two remaining regions. He counted how many different types of this ultra-beast and found there’s 8 different ultra-beast. He looked at each photo on the site and didn’t see Y/n anywhere. Her only info is at the Hoen news telling that there is a weird trainer that commands Rayquaza on battling the foreign pokemon. But there’s no info whether it’s her or not.

"Raihan!” she yells as the owner of the name jolted and looked up. Nessa looks at him with a concerned look. She looks at his face closely until she sighs.

"What?” he asks as he wants to know what’s on her mind.

"It’s almost your time to battle” Nessa stated then she looked away with a sigh as she folded her arm. "Leon is right. You are distracted” she said at him.

"I am not”

"You are usually really excited to enter the court, waiting with anticipation for your turn but now…” she looks at him then continues. "You almost miss your match. You are distracted”

"I am not” he stated again as he stood up and put his rotom phone in his pocket and slowly walked to the corridor that led to the court, passing her.

"Don’t get distracted, your opponent is Bede” Nessa warns him as he stops.

"I know, I know” he said cheekily and walked out to the court. He did say he won’t get distracted but looking at the recent news that just came up on his rotom phone took all his mind away from the match and he lost. But he still managed to take the fairy gym’s team to his last pokemon before he lost.

"Wah, you’ve become strong” Raihan cheekily as he walks toward him. Bede glares at him as they approach each other in the middle of the court.

"Are you kidding me? You’re not using all you might!” he hisses at him in anger.

"Sorry, sorry. But you can proceed. You can even battle the champion. Aren’t you happy?” he said, trying to calm him down but it only made him angrier.

"Do you really want this or not?” he asks. He was surprised to hear that and looked at him seriously.

"Of course, I am”

"You’re not, not at the moment” Bede said before leaving him standing alone in the court. He looks at the fairy gym leader figure until it disappears before he walks back to his waiting room.

"Are you sure you are my rival?” Leon teases him as he reaches the locker room. Raihan sighs as he sits on the bench.

"I am” he said before his rotom phone flew out from his pocket. It opens the news that he saw a glimpse of the court.

"I don’t think you are, right now at least” Leon said as he sits beside him, looking at his rotom phone. 

"I know, I got distracted. But I am still as powerful as you, ya know?” Raihan sighs before looking at the news on his rotom phone. Leon noticed that he began to slip after his rotom phone flew to him in the middle of the battle. He wonders what that is.

"What are you reading?” Leon asks as he snatched his phone and read through it.

"It’s about the recent incident all over the world about the ultra-beast and such” he said as he put his hand behind his head and looked at the phone. Leon tries to find the word ‘Ultra beasts’ in the news but he doesn't find it. The news only stated that this pokemon is a foreign pokemon that they have never seen before.

"Ultra beast? How did you get those words? There’s no word of it in the new” Leon asks as he gives back his rotom phone. Raihan gasped as he just realized it.

"There’s none?” he asks as he reads the news again.

"No, the media only stated those as a foreign pokemon” Leon said as Raihan still tried to find it but as the former champion said, there’s none. He put down his hands that held his rotom phone to his lap as Leon asked.

"Where did you know those words?” Leon asks. Raihan sighs as he wonders if he can tell those words that Y/n said to the former champion. There’s no mention of those words to identify the pokemon. Is it a secret? But he already blurted it out, there’s no going back. He just hopes that Y/n won’t be mad at him.

"Y/n. It looks like she knew what those are” Raihan said to him. Leon’s eyes widen as he realizes what this is all about.

"Let me guess, Y/n can’t join today because she needs to take care of that… Ultra beast?”

"Yes. It pisses me that she ditched the championship just for that. There’s other champions and legends in those regions. She needn’t to go” he blurted out before sighing. I was so excited to beat her too” he stated as he looked at his rotom phone. Leon smiles cheekily at him.

"Are you pissed or jealous?”

"What do you mean?”

"You’re reading the news to see if she plays a big role there, since she just ditched the championship… no… she ditched you” Leon said before laughing. Raihan is speechless hearing what the former champion said. His words make his heart uncontrollably fast.

"Maybe I am jealous” he said after a while as he looked at his rotom phone again.

"You can meet her now if you want” Leon said to him as he looks at him quickly.

"Huh?” he said as he tried to make sure his rival was not joking around. Leon only points at his rotom phone on his hand before explaining.

"There’s an Ultra beast in Galar. It just showed up here” Leon said. Raihan instantly looks at his rotom phone to find this information. His lips turn to smirks as he reads the news. Just as the former champion said there’s ultra-beast in the Galar region, at Hammerlocke to be precise.

"I’d better get going” Raihan said as he stands up and calls taxi service as he walks out from the locker room, leaving Leon as he looks at the dragon gym leader disappearing on the door.

\---

Raihan reaches Hammerlocke and instantly go to the stadium. He go to the underground power plan under his stadium before entering an elevator again to reach the Tower Summit. He saw a glimpse of the battle on the tower summit when he reaches Hammerlocke. He runs through those stairs before reaching the top and saw her smiling at a pokemon with a big head. The pokemon looks at him before she turns to him. His fast heart beat going faster as he finally looks at her face, she even smiles to him, to top of it.

"Your match is already done?” she asks him as she approaches him.

"Yeah” he said as he lost his breath after realizing he just ran here.

"Calm down, take a deep breath. I already caught the Ultra beast” she said to him as he rested on his knees. "Did you run here from Wyndon?” she asks with a concerned look. Raihan laughs at her exclamation.

"No, I’m not that crazy” he said as he stands up after getting enough air. "I use the Taxi, obviously” he said and noticed that she exhales in relief. "What makes you think like that?”

"Gira, told me that you bolt here after reading the news. It was 20 minutes ago” she explains. Raihan looks at her as he raises his eyebrow before explaining to her.

"The taxi was on high demand. I was going to ride the train but I needed to wait an hour. I had no choice but to use the taxi” Raihan explains to her.

"I see” she said with a smile. He blinks as he just realizes something.

"Wait, Giratina told you, I bolted here?”

"Yes, he is watching you if you don’t realize” she said as she looks at the shadows under him. He looks down and sees a pitch black color as his shadows, while her shadows are not this dark. Two red eyes open and stare at him before those black shadows travel to her and the legendary pokemon closes its eyes.

"I was surprised when I saw Giratina didn’t follow me. I kept calling him until he told me that he is with you. He did quite grow fond of you” Y/n said with a chuckle.

"Did you know I lost?” he asks her. She surprises for a second before nodding.

"Yes. He told me, you are quite... distracted but he never stated why” she sighs as she looks at her pitch black shadow. _I love you mate_ Raihan said in his mind to the legendary pokemon. "I thought you really want to beat the champion”

"I am” he said to him. Y/n tilted her head as he didn’t understand why he would be distracted in an important match. Y/n looks back at the pokemon as it just makes a sound. She nods to it. "Thanks for your help Calirex” she said as the pokemon flies away.

"Your pokemon?” Raihan asks as he looks at the pokemon.

"No, I just met him here. He is staying in crown tundra” she said to him before looking at the sky again. "A peculiar pokemon” she added.

"Yeah?”

"Yes, he is. He was a King of Bountiful Harvest in the crown tundra a long time ago. People there used to worship him but they forgot about him. As a result, he lost his power. Even like that, he still comes to help me. I’m grateful for him” she explains in detail.

"Tell me all about it, and the Ultra beasts too” he said but her expression changes to sad. Raihan sighs as he knows she needs to go again, for whatever reason she has.

"You’re going away again” he presumes. She smiles at him apologetically then nods.

"I need to take these guys back to Alola” she said to him.

"Come back quick” he stated as she raises her eyebrow at him. "I’ll be waiting for you in my stadium. We can do a good exhibition match” he said to her with a smirk. She smiles at his word.

"I’ll be quick” she said then she rode Latios that stopped beside her. See you, Raihan”

\---

Raihan looks at his opponent’s pokemon excitedly. He tells his last pokemon, his Duraludon to gigantamax. While her opponent only smiles at him with her trusted pokemon. It may not be her last pokemon but she still needs to prepare for his attack. He uses G-max depletion to knock down her pokemon. She takes out her last pokemon, Inteleon and gigantamax it. Raihan smiles as it doesn't have any super effective move against his duraludon. Her inteleon uses G-max hydrosnipe and gives a solid damage to his duraludon. He groans and uses Max knuckle to it. It can withstand the attack. Another G-max hydrosnipe and his pokemon shrinks and enters the pokeball. He can hear people cheering as it was a good match. He rubs his head as he meets her in the middle of the court.

"I almost had you” he said as he smiled at her. She smiles at him and nods.

"Almost though, almost” she said as she chuckled then held out her hand. He looks at it before taking it and shakes their hand.

"It’s been a while since I battled a strong trainer. I’m glad I can do this again” she said to him.

"Yeah? We can do it again. Just say the word”


	5. Disappearance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was supposed to be a blast, seeing her here with me again but... why did she left?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Changing the style of the summary. I think I'll keep it blank later

"Here, I’ll give this back to you” She said as she give him his dynamax band back. He is a bit surprised that she give it back to him quickly.

"But, I haven’t win from you” he asks as he looks at her. She only smiles to him.

"I can asks the champion’s eternatus to give me a wishing star. It was originated from him, as I was told” she said to him.

"Okay” he said as he takes the band and wears it after releasing Hop’s.

"We should give this back to Hop” she said as she looks at it.

"We can give it back later” he said as he put it on his pocket. "More importantly, there’s something that you need to tell me” he reminds her as she blinks at him.

"Okay, what do you want to know?”

"I want to know how you feels if you talk while we’re hangs around the café?” he asks her. Y/n smiles and chuckles before looking at him.

"I’d love to”

"Great, I had a spot” he said as he drags her to Battle Café on the right side of Hammerlocke. They order the drink before battling. They obviously win and the barista make their drink. Raihan order a Latte while she order a Milk tea.

"So, what do you want to know?” she asks as they sits down, placing their cup in front of them. They chose a table that a bit further than the rest since they’re going to talk about something the media yet not know. They sit in front of each other despite there’s 4 chairs around the table.

"Ultra Beast, Faller, the legendaries if you will” he said as he put his hands on his pocket and leans back to the back of the chair.

"Okay, I’ll begin with the ultra-beast then” she said after shifting her body to a comfortable position before beginning her story. She meet the Ultra beast in Alola region. They’ve been there but only show them self recently. Alola region’s Legendary could also counted as Ultra beast since they appear from the worm hole. Those wormhole lead to other world. Nobody know where exactly they’re originated.

"What about Faller? They attack them because they want to go home, right?”

"I’m impressed that you remembers it” she chuckles before continue. Faller is someone that dragged here from other world. It has a great Aura that those Ultra Beast thought were home, so they attack those individual.

"The thing is, I’m also a Faller” she said to him. He almost choked on his latte as he hears this.

"You come from other world?” he asks. She chukles before nods slowly.

"Yes, one similar to this” she said as she look outside the window. "Ultra beast wasn’t from my home world. We have do pokemon, in fact Lucario is my original team from my world” she explains before sipping her Milk tea.

"Were there something that different from your pokemon than here?” Raihan asks before drinking his Latte.

"Fairy type. There’s no Fairy type there. And…” she pause a moment as she thinks before continuing. "Kalos, Alola and Galar wasn’t there” she said to him. She take a sip of her milk tea again.

"I heard Ultra Beast attack Faller, how come they didn’t attack you?”

"Oh, I’ve been here for 2 years, I think my aura is not that strong as the first time I got here. When I got here, I was so confused and scared since I see random pokemon attacking me and I don’t know what this place are. Many new pokemon, new move and a new type. It’s all confusing for me” she said as she remembering how she first come here.

"Don’t you misses your family?” he asks with a heavy heart. He wasn’t going to asks this. He fears that she’ll go back to her home and never comeback.

"Sometimes. I do have a way to go back but, going back scares me. For her, I must’ve been gone for a long time” she said as she reminded of her mother back in Unova. "I do went missing for 2 years back in my original world without telling her anything. Even when I come to Unova. I didn’t go to my home. I… chose the world” she said as she looks down before sighing. "I need to get rid that bad habit of mine” she said as she rest her face to her hand that placed on the table.

"You should go home” he said before cursing himself on his head.

"Hm… I don’t know. I don’t have a right time to do it” she said to him. He exhales as he is relieved to hear that. He hears his rotom phone beeping and it flies to him. They both looks at it while Y/n still rest on her hand. He groans after reading the text message.

"Something come up?” she asks as she raises her eyebrow at his reaction.

"Yeah, Leon just invite me to Galar Star Tournament” he said as his rotom phone flies to his pocket.

"What is that?” she asks as she looks at him in excitement.

"Tournament where we team up with other gym leader or trainer to see whose pair is the strongest” he explains before sighing. He was enjoying this moment and he need to go.

"Let’s go to Wyndon. It’s a double battle right? I do love double battle” she said to him in excitement. Raihan smirks as he emptied his Latte.

"I can reject his invitation and partner up with you, ya know?” he said as he looks at her sipping her tea.

"I appreciate it but I want to see you and Leon partner up, two strongest trainer in galar battle together, I can’t wait to see that” she said before emptying her milk tea.

"Okay, you’d better watch closely”

"Obviously”

\---

Raihan instantly runs out to the lobby after his winning ceremony with Leon is over. He wants to know see her reaction. He did give his best battling with his rival. He didn’t see her yet when he reaches the lobby. Maybe she wasn’t go out yet, Wyndon Stadium indeed packed when the galar star tournament is held. He takes out his phone to wait for her, occasionally waving at his fans, giving an autograph or taking a picture with his fans. He keeps waiting until the last match ended and the place almost closed. He had no choice to walk out from the stadium. He looks around and still didn’t see her. This is weird, did she just run away? Knowing her, there’s no way she’ll go. She do love pokemon battle. The clock already hit midnight when he is still hanging around the bridge. There’s not much people left. He rest his face on his hand as he looks at the rivers that already turn black with a glimmer of light from the light. He keep thinking why she left until two red eyes opens in the river. He is surprised to see that and back away. The shadow grew larger and spread out its wings.

"Giratina?” he asks. It narrowed its eyes before placing a piece of letter in front of him. He opens the letter and instantly read it. His body tense after reading the letter. The letter said that she is sorry that she suddenly disappear. When she realize, she already on the other world, her home world. She finally meet with her mother, she did imagine that her mother would scold her but she is not. She accepts her and keep telling her that she misses her. When her mother said that, then she realize, she misses her too. She said she is sorry with her disappearance, probably makes him worry. _Damn right she is._ She will catch up to her family and friends there before going there. She had Giratina and Palkia on her side, she is sure to go back. As he put down the letter someone called his rotom phone.

"Raihan, are you with Y/n?” Gloria asks him.

"No, why?”

"Eternatus is acting weird, so did Zacian and Zamazenta” Gloria said, concern on her voice.

"Do you know where she is?” Hop asks sounding as concern as the Champion. He know where she is but he can’t just said it to them. He groans before answering them.

"I don’t” he said slowly.

"Wait! Eternatus” was the last thing he hears before the call ended. He tried to call the champion but she didn’t picked up, nor Hop. _What happened?_

Giratina growl as it looks at the sky. He sees black dragon, Zekrom above them and launch its thunder bolt to them. Giratina shield him and took a solid damage. Giratina attack the black dragon and they flies away. Raihan looks at them with a concern look before seeing his rival approaches him.

"Leon, what’s going on? I just saw Zekrom trying to attack me” Raihan explains to him.

"Not only you, but they’re attacking people. This is a dire situation. Right now, many legendary begins to attack human”

"What? in other region too?”

"Yes. I’m glad I found you thought. You’re with Y/n after you walk out from the stadium right?” Leon said to him. Raihan sighs as he looks away. Leon looks at him with a concern look and pats his shoulder.

"Did she already left?” Leon asks. Raihan looks at him seriously.

"No, she disappear”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For this fic, I'll assume Kalos, Alola and Galar are on the other side, the Mega time line even though Galar isn't confirm if it's in Mega timeline or not


	6. Other Side

She was surprised when she woke up on the side of a forest. She stands up and walks out from the forest to see a familiar scenery. She knows she is in Lostlorn Forest, but which one?

She walked out from the forest to Route 16 hoping to find a clue from people that were cycling on the Route but it didn’t help her at all. Maybe she needs to be bold and asks if they know Fairy type pokemon is. She reaches one of the cyclers but the sound of her Xtranceiver surprises her. She picks up her Xtranceiver and sees who is calling her.

"Cheren?” she asks as she couldn't believe seeing him.

"Y/n? You’re back?” he ask while raising his eyebrow. he is as shocked as her

"I… guess?” she said as she looks around before looking at him.

"I was surprised to see your name available on the connection. It’s been a while” he said as he smiles at him. she couldn't help to smile as well.

"It is” she said in relief before she tense up after remembering everything she left behind now suddenly right in front of her. She is sure her friends is worried about her but right now, she need to head home and face her mother. She can't predict what her mother reaction will be, worry? sadness? Whatever it is, she'll know after she get home. 

\---

"Y/n!” her mother practically runs toward her as she enters her home. She lets her mother hug her as she looks around her home. There’s not much change, in fact none at all. "I miss you so much”

"Me too mom” she said with a bitter smile.

"I heard that you come back two years ago to help but didn’t me visit at all”

"I had something to do” _wait, two years?_

"How’s your friend? Did you find him?”

"I did find him, yeah” she said before her mother hugs her again, practically squeeze her. She gasps as she is trying to get air to her lungs. She tapped her mother's shoulder several times.

"Mom… time out” she said as her mother gasped and released her.

"I’m really sorry Honey, I just…”

"I know you missed me. Cheren did tell me” she said to her with a smile.

"I’m sure you’re tired” her mother said as she cares her cheeks. "Why don’t you sleep for now” she asks. She leans to her mother’s touch.

"Yes, please” she said happily. Her mother let her go as she slowly entered her bedroom. Surprisingly, it is clean. Not a single dust there as she held her old furniture and bed.

"I clean your room every day. I want to make sure you can use it immediately after your adventures” she said as she put her hand on her waist. She looks at her mother once more before sits on her bed and feels the fabric. Not a single dust there.

"Thanks, mom. You’re the best” she smiles happily at her. Her mother smiles at her too before approaching her to rub her head.

"Sleep tight, honey” she said as she cup her forehead and walks slowly downstairs. Y/n looks at her mother with a smile on her face. She never actually imagined that her mother would treat her with kindness, even after she left her for a long time. Giratina opens its eyes as it reminds her that she just left Raihan on the other side. She was surprised and looked at it.

"Y-you’re right” she said to the legendary pokemon before head to her table and write a letter. She looks at the Renegade Legendary Pokemon and shows her letter. "Do you think you can give this to him?" she asks. Giratina narrowed its eyes before agreeing. She smiles and crouches to give the letter to it. Giratina takes the letter as she place the letter on the shadows and it disappears. "I'm counting on you" she said as Giratina looks at her one last time before disappearing, assuming it delivering the letter. She stands up and walks toward her bed before throwing herself. She is tired and needed a sleep, she closes her eyes slowly and sleep engulfed her.

\---

She looks at people walking through the street as she places her chins on her hands. She is sitting outside a Café warehouse in Nacrene city. She looks at the city outline that didn’t change much than what she remembers. Seeing Unova’s scenery again after so long feels weird to her. The atmosphere is different from the other world. How different? She didn’t know. It just feels different but it is nostalgic.

"What are you looking at?” he asks her ears as she flinches and looks at her best friends sitting on the chair in front of her, ice tea in hand before he places it on the table.

"You surprise me, Cheren, like literally” she said as she held her beating heart that almost stopped just now. Cheren chuckles at him.

"You’re so deep in thought” he said to her before sipping his iced tea. She sighs as she looks at the city again.

"I’m just looking at the city. It’s been a while since I’m here” she said. Cheren looks at her closely while she is busy looking around. There’s a glint of sadness in her yes, regret too. She sighs before continuing to watch the city.

"Something’s telling me that you don’t want to be here” Cheren said before drinking his iced tea.

"What? Ppfft, no… of course I want to be here, this is my home” she said to him while he placed his glass of iced tea on the table and folded his arm.

"Y/n, I know you since we’re little, I know when you’re trying to convince others or convince yourself” he said seriously. She sighs after hearing that.

"Maybe” she mumbles and looks away. Bianca took her damn time” she said as she tried to change the subject. Cheren sighs.

"Maybe something’s come up” he said as he also looks at people passing by. She’ll be here, wait for a bit longer” he said to her. She looks at him with a weak smile.

"There’s something that I need to do”

"What is it?”

"Personal matter” she stated before emptying her milk tea. "Let’s meet another time” she said before standing up.

"She’ll be very disappointed” Cheren said while leaning against the chair.

"I did say that I don’t have time” she said to him before taking out her Unfezant. "Tell her I’m sorry, kay?” she said. Cheren nods then she rides her Unfezant to Giant Chasm. She steps down to the grass as she stares at the cave. She remembers hanging around the cave before she was dragged there. She wonders if there’s a wormhole here. She enters the cave and looks around. She sighs as she doesn't find anything. A chilly wind came from inside the cave and Kyurem emerged.

"Kyurem, sorry to disturb you” she said. It doesn't mind and instead asks her what she is looking for.

"I was here before I disappear” she said. Kyurem tilted its head as it didn’t understand. "I was waiting for you to come back when I suddenly disappear” she explains again. Kyurem did hear that she is waiting for it from Crygonal but it never meets her. She sighs as she tilts her head.

"Did Crygonal see anything?” she asks. The legendary pokemon said no and she sighs again. The only pokemon she can count on are Palkia and Giratina. She looked down as she didn’t see her usual pitch black shadow. She’s been waiting for it to appear since she told it to deliver her letter but it never did. Kyurem looks at her as he can feel something terrifying is happening.

"Where?” she asks. It didn’t know where but the air was blowing so fast, it said as Kyurem looked up. She holds out her hand as she feels the wind. She did feel something was off but never found out what it was. Kyurem hopes that there are no bad omen before walking further to his cave. She had a bad feeling about this and decided to go to ask the Guardian Lake trio. She walks out from the cave and flies to Floccesy town. She keeps walking to route 20 and enters the Cave of origin. She sees the Guardian Lake trio hovering on the center of the cave, waiting for her.

"Were you waiting for me?” she asks them. They nodded and stated a horrific news to her ears.

"Palkia, Dialga disappear?” she asks as she looks at them with a concern look. They nod again and explain that Palkia and Dialga were not in their dimension as well as Giratina.

"They never leave their dimension, except Giratina, he is probably there but Palkia and Dialga?” she states as she can believe this. The trio also find this weird. They can’t do anything other than wait for their return.

"Thank you, please tell me if anything happened” she said to them. The trio said yes happily before flying away. Her unvezant looks at her with a worried look as she looks at him.

"I’m worried about them but let’s hope nothing happens with them” she told her unfezant with a smile.

\---

"You look down” Cheren said to her as they’re hanging around his gym as they are waiting for Bianca again.

"Yes, there’s something on my mind” she said as she leans her back to the wall outside his gym.

"What is it?” Cheren looks at her as he folds his hands.

"You know the Sinnoh legendary trio?” she asks as she looks at him. He closes his eyes as he tries to remember.

"The one that makes this world? Palkia, Dialga and Giratina?” he said as he opened his eyes after finishing his word.

"Yes. They… aren’t in their dimension” she said as she looks down. Cheren was surprised to hear that and he found it peculiar.

"But, they rarely go out from their dimension” he stated as she nods.

"I know. That’s why, I’m worried” she said to him while still looking down. Cheren wonders what makes her interested in other region’s Legendary but she’s been away for quite some time, maybe she befriends them.

"Sorry I’m late” Bianca cheerfully said as she walks toward them.

"You sure take your damn time” Y/n said to her then chuckles.

"I did say sorry” Biance said to her.

"So, what are we going to do?” Y/n asks her childhood friends. They did the one that invited her.

"I want to see you guys battle each other” Bianca said to them. Cheren and Y/n look at each other then at Bianca.

"I’m up the challenge, if you are” Cheren said as he readjust his tie. Y/n sighs as most of her pokemon that ‘legal’ here are in the other world.

"Maybe, one pokemon” she said to them as she did remember to bring one pokemon that exists here.

"Sure! Seeing my childhood battle as a gym leader and former champion makes me excited” Bianca said excitedly.

"Let’s come inside, I don’t have any challenger now” Cheren said as he entered the school. The word ‘challenger’ reminds her of her time in galar, especially dynamax pokemon, large stadium and…

"Y/n, let’s go” Bianca peeks at her as she didn’t move.

"Ah sorry” she said as she follows them. They walk through the class, to the back of the building where there’s an area to battle. She takes out Lucario as that is the only pokemon she brings that can appear here.

"Nice choice but I won’t lose” Cheren said with his Stoutland already in front of him.

"I’ll see you try” Y/n said to him.

\---

Y/n takes her fainted Lucario to its respective pokeball while her childhood friend is shocked.

"Y/n, you lost” Bianca said to her. She looks at her and she can’t believe she just lost.

"I did. You saw how it goes” she said easily.

"But you never lost”

"I did lose a couple of times, yeah. I’m not that good” she explains to them with a smile.

"That means you’re the strongest among the three of us” Bianca said as she looks at Cheren. Cheren blinks for a second before smiling

"I’m happy that being a gym leader helped me grow” he said as he fixed his tie.

"So much” Y/n praise the normal gym leader.

"I need to train more, can’t have lost to you twice” she said determinedly at him. Bianca may didn’t known but Cheren, as a gym leader, wasn't her full power. She should’ve had Samurott with her anytime but why did she use other pokemon? Is she hiding something?

"Are you ready for round two? I want to see how much you grow Bianca” Y/n said excitedly to her.

"I’m not that strong”

"I’m not as strong as I’m used to, c’mon” Y/n said as she tries to convince her. Bianca looks down for a few seconds as she thinks before looks at her with a smile.

Okay”

\---

Y/n wins her battle with Bianca. Bianca sighs. Y/n chuckles at her as her childhood friend must’ve thought that she can’t beat her.

"Even when I use pokemon that advantage against you, I still lost” she said

"You did give me trouble, I almost lost”

"But you did” she sighs again.

"Don’t worry” she said as she held her childhood friend's shoulder.

"You’re strong enough. Keep training”

"Yeah, even if I just win, I still think about training” Cheren said to her.

"I know, I’ll keep training too” Bianca said with a determined look. Y/n smiles at her friends until she sees the Guardian lake trio approaches her. She turns to them while her childhood friends look at her.

"Any news?” she asks them. She can see their sad expression. It probably is not a good news and she prepared herself for the worst. They said that Dialga, Palkia and Giratina already return to their dimension, tired and injured.

"What happened?” she asks with a concern look. Cheren and Bianca frown after seeing her reaction. Looks like there’s a great battle on the other end, all legendary run amok and attacking people until Arceus intervenes and the battle stops. But, many legendary were exhausted and now either sleeping or trying to regain their power.

"What? No” she said sadly as she looks down. Cheren and Bianca look at each other before looking at her. Y/n sees two eyes open in her shadow.

"Gira…” she mumbles. Giratina growls at her, telling her that it is okay, it is only exhausted and needs to regain its power quickly so she can go there. Cheren and Bianca were surprised to see red eyes staring at her.

"Don’t, take your time. I’m okay” she said. Giratina narrowed its eyes before closing it and the pitch black color on her shadow disappeared.

"Was that Giratina?” Bianca asks her with amusement. Y/n nods to confirm it.

"Yes” she said as she looks away. "You see, something happened and Dialga, Palkia even Giratina went out from their dimension, that was a week ago” Y/n explains.

"And they rarely go out from their dimension” Cheren added while Y/n nods.

"They’ve come back but… not in a great shape”

"What do you mean?” Bianca asks while Cheren looks at her with a surprised look.

"They’re exhausted. They…” she looks down as she tries to come up for a better word. "… looks like they have used all their power” She explains to them. They were exhausted and wounded too. If she tells them that, she’ll have a hard time explaining things. The lake trio said farewell to her before flying away. She looks at those three fly up to the sky until they disappear.

"That surely is not good news” Bianca said after processing the information.

"It’ll take some time to gain their power back, I do hope nothing happened to the Sinnoh region” she said as she looked down, still with worry painted on her expression.

"Yeah, their legendary isn’t there to protect it anymore”

"We can only hope” she looks up at her both friends. They nodded slowly at her.


	7. Another World pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Times goes on as she continues to wait for the Legendary pokemon to recover and all she can do is wait

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It jumps a bit in some part. sorry, my idea was running out. I'll be useing Japanese name for Protagonist based on Japanese. It'll sound weird but oh well

"Y/n, you look down” Cheren approaches her as she is standing in the viewing platform of Aspertia city. She looks at him as she leans against the handrail, her hands on the rail. 

"I’m worried about those three” she said as she looks at the view. She hadn’t had a chance to see the scenery here. She does hear that it is beautiful.

"They’re pokemon that created this world. I’m sure they’ll be okay” Cheren turns back and places his back against the rails.

"I know” she looks down before looking at the view again. Wind blows toward them, swaying their hairs slowly.

"Y/n” Cheren calls her as she looks at him.

"Last time we battled. Why don’t you use samurott?” he asks. Y/n blinks at his question before looking away, at the scenery.

"Did something happen to him?” he asks.

"You also didn’t use your Serperior” she mumbles before sighs. Cheren chuckles at her reaction.

"If I use him, will you use samurott?” he asks as she looks at him. She breaks contact with him as she looks down.

"I don’t think so” she said to him. Cheren raises his eyebrow at her statement.

"Why not?” he asks. Y/n sighs as she didn’t know what to answer to that question.

"It’s… not here” she said to him.

"You mean, they’re in another region?” he asks. She instantly nods as it is a good answer, at least for her.

"Yes” she said with an apologetic look.

"You can transfer it” he said as he looks at the scenery. She looks down as she just remembers that and she is confused now, how will she properly answer him now?

"It will take some time” she mumbles as she looks at the scenery.

"I can wait” Cheren said as she looked at him. No matter how long you wait, they won’t be here, she thought in her mind. They’re in another world. She can feel her pokemon come out from its pokeball as she looks at her back. She is surprised and horrified to see Sylveon looks at her, cute face painted on her as usual. She instantly holds her pokeball to take her inside her pokeball before Cheren could see.

"I’ve never seen this pokemon” Cheren said as he looks at her slowly. Sylveon only looks at him with a smile.

"I-it’s from another region” she said to him, hoping he’ll accept it.

"Y/n, I’ve seen the national dex” he said to her before looking at the pink pokemon. I didn’t see this there. He is too sharp. She thinks hardly on how to explain this until her other pokeball opens and Corviknight stands beside her. She sighs hardly as she holds her temple. She gave up, might as well tell him the truth. She looks at her childhood friend as he looks closely at her two pokemon.

"I can tell you all about them. But not here” she said to him before putting her pokemon back to their poke ball.

"I had time” Cheren said to her as he fixed his tie. She smiles at him. She takes him to the Giant Chasm. As they enter the cave. She let out all her pokemon, Alolan Raichu, Sylveon, Corviknight, Lucario, Tyrantrum, Galarian Ponyta. Her pokemon runs around happily as they finally out after two weeks. Cheren surprises to see them. Y/n looks at him with a smile as she tells him about her journey, how she met them and about the other world.

\---

"Other world?” He asks as he couldn’t believe his ears as Y/n stated.

"Yes, other worlds than here. I like it there. I really like it. New region, new type. New battling style. I love it there” she said with a bright smile. Cheren smiles as his hunch about her not wanting to be here is correct.

"Then, go there” he encouraged her. She looks down as she hears that.

"I wish I could” she said as she strokes her galarian ponyta’s mane. Cheren knows what she means. She can’t go there because giratina isn’t strong enough to take her there at the moment.

"When Giratina recovers, go there” he said as he smiles at her. She looks at him as she blinks several times. She can’t believe her ears as she hears that.

"Cheren”

"But, come home once, your mother really misses you” he said as he shrugs. Y/n smiles at him before looking at her ponyta again.

"I know” she said as she imagined what it would feel when she’s there again. She blinks as she doesn't really know if Giratina is capable of transporting her. There’s another legendary pokemon in Alola that is more suitable for the job than the Renegade legendary pokemon.

"So, what are you going to do?” Cheren asks as she is transported back to reality. "Are you going to challenge the League?” he asks as she looks at him.

"I’ll pass” she said as she didn't really want to keep battling. She kinda likes her laid back lifestyle on the other world as she is not a champion, only a trainer. It reminded her that there’s a place she yet goes in the black city. "I think, I’ll challenge the Black tower, instead” she said as she smiled at him. It’ll be fun” she added. Cheren raises his eyebrow.

"What will you do after that?” he asks again. She looks down to think. She doesn't really know when Giratina will recover and she never thinks about her future.

"I don’t know, maybe I’ll help Prof Juniper” she said as she shrugs.

"And taking Bianca’s job”

"What? No!”

"I’m just joking”

"Hmph” she puffed her cheeks as she pouted jokingly at him. I’ll spar with you sometimes. You’re only one that knew my ‘illegal’ pokemon” she said as she jokes. Cheren chuckles at her exclamation.

"I’ll take you on”

\---

Y/n walks in front of Heartdome City in Sinnoh. She raises her eyebrow as she sees grey pokemon flying above the city. She approaches the pokemon as it descends and lands on the ground. She sees Kouki go down from his Staraptor.

"Kouki! _Hisashiburi_ (it’s been a while)” she said to him

 _"Un_ ” he answered in Sinnoh language. _Hisashiburi_ ” he said as he looked at her. She smiles at his staraptor before asking him.

"What are you doing here?” she asks him.

"I want to make some poffins for him” he said as strokes his Staraptor. Y/n smiles at their interaction.

"Do you want some? I do make more than I should” she said as she takes out a blue poffin. Staraptor looks at poffin on her hand excitedly before looking at his trainer, asking for permission.

"Go ahead, her handmade poffin is better than mine” Kouki said as he encouraged it. Staraptor looks at the poffin again before she hands it out to him. He eats it and responds happily.

"Tell me your secret next time” Kouki said as he looked at his staraptor. She wonder if he is busy since he just said ‘next time’

"Just say the word and I’ll teach you” she said as she smiles at him.

"How’s your research with Prof Rowan” he asks as he waits for his staraptor to finish his poffin.

"It’s been great, I learned many things” she said as staraptor finished the poffin.

"That’s good, are you aiming to become a Professor?” Kouki asks as he looks at her. She smiles and shakes her head.

"Nah, I’m going to be just Assistant, I still like to travel” she said to him.

"You can still travel even if you’re a professor” he said as he tilted his head.

"I don’t want to take my friend’s chances, I want to support her” she said then her phone rings. She takes her phone out and answers it.

"Hello?” she said.

"Y/n, where are you?” Hikari asks on the other side.

"Heartdome City” she said shortly

"You really love making poffins” Hikari comments. Y/n laughs awkwardly after hearing that.

"Sorry, something is up?” she asks. Hikari only calls her when there’s an emergency.

"Piplup is acting weird. He doesn’t want to eat anything” she said with a concern tune. Y/n looks at the ground sadly.

"I’ll be right there” she said before ending the call.

"Duty calls?”

"Yeah, you’re busy too, right?”

"Yeah, I’ll call you when I’m free. Teach me how to make a great poffins”

"Sure” she said as they waves their hand before she ride staraptor while Kouki enters Heartdome Gym.

\---

Y/n walks slowly to Nuvema Town as she is tired from the journey. She just got back after being away for 5 months to Sinnoh, to study pokemon with Professor Rowan at Professor Juniper’s suggestion. She did learn many things and find a new friend here and there, both pokemon and human. She arrives at her home, her mother smiles seeing her daughter is already back.

"Welcome home, honey” she said, as she greets her.

"Hi mom” she said tiredly.

"Are you tired?” her mother asks as she leans to her mother.

"Very” she said slowly before looking at her. "I already ate dinner on the Ferry so I’ll pass” she said to her. Her mother nods. Y/n smiles before slowly walking up stairs to her room then comes down again.

"Are you going to Proff Juniper’s place?” her mother asks her daughter with a curious look. Y/n smiles even when she is tired, she needs to tell the professor her research.

"Yeah, I want to tell her my findings in the Sinnoh region” she said to her.

"Okay, don’t take too long. You’re tired. Honey” her mother advice her. She nods before walking out from her home to the nearby Professor Juniper’s Lab. She enters it and greeted the Professor.

"You already back, Y/n?” Professor Juniper asks her. She nods at her before looking around.

"Yeah, I didn’t see Bianca around” she said while still looking at the entire room.

"She already go home, what did you find?” she asks. Y/n explains all her findings, she knows that Proff Juniper must’ve already known this but she still tells her, in case she finds new things.

"I heard there’s a temple in Johto region, the temple called Sinjoh Temple, it tells us about the world creation” Y/n explains.

"I heard that too, but there’s only a diagram on the floor”

"I wonder what it means” She asks as she presses her fingers to her chin.

"Don’t worry, in the future people will know what the purpose of that temple is” Professor Juniper said as she nods with a smile. "You should rest, you just came from another region and it’s already night” she continued as she can see in her eyes, she is tired.

"I had to, I’m excited to tell you what I learn” she said to her with a smile. The professor smiled at her before shooing her.

"Now, off you go. Sleep tight” she said as she waved her hand back and forth.

"Okay see you Proff” she said then she walks out from the lab and walks to her home. She greeted her mother again and walked upstairs. She throws herself to the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I let Cheren knows everything because i have a soft spot on him.


	8. Unexpected

That night she dreams of her journey after being stranded in the other world. It was a nice dream until she remembered that she may not come there. No, Giratina said that it’ll take her there. Remembering the legendary pokemon makes her remember what happened with the other legendary and it haunts her. She remembers running from the legendaries until she jumped out from her bed. She holds her aching head as she tries to stabilize her breathing. She closes her eyes shut as she tries to erase those scary memories from her head. She slumps on the bed as she looks at the ceiling with a tired look. 

She recognized the ceiling but that was not her room’s ceiling. She sits on the bed and looks around the room. She was surprised to see a fancy looking sofa, table and counter in the large room. This looks familiar to her. She get down from bed while still looking at the furniture then she approaches the closed curtain. When she opened it, she couldn’t believe her eyes. She saw a billboard flashing on the screen. A tall tower on the horizon and a large stadium. She holds her temple as she just realizes that she is in Wyndon.

"But, how? She asks in her mind as she looks down. She sees two red eyes that she hasn't seen in a long time opens as her shadows turn pitch black. Giratina looks at her before closing its eyes. She wonders if this is Giratina’s doing.

"Did you transport me here?” she asks. Giratina opens its eyes. It said no, surprisingly. "What?” Y/n asks as she doesn't understand. Giratina explains that it was Solgaleo that took her here at the shadow legendary request. She looks at the bed again and wonders if her things were brought here but she didn’t find any.

"Did you just leave my things?” she asks at the legendary pokemon. The legendary pokemon told her to be grateful since she’s here now.

"But I still need my pokemon”

_She has the legendary pokemon._

"What about money?”

_You can get it from battling_

"What about my clothes? I only wears pajamas”

_Money from battle_

"Gira, can’t you ask Sol to take my things here?”

_No, Solgaleo already ran out of its power._

"Did he just wasted two years’ worth of power to transport me here?” she asks the legendary pokemon as she can’t believe it.

 _A fine investment,_ that’s what Solgaleo said to the legendary pokemon. Solgaleo wants to meet her again, while Lunala still hasn’t regained its power. Y/n sighs in defeat as she sits on the bed. Her hands covering her head. She hears people talking on the corridor before realizing she is on Rose hotel. She need to get out from here before she gets in trouble. She rushes to the entrance and hold the knob before pausing again. She only uses pajamas. She exhales hard as she prepares her mental health for being ridiculed by other people before she finally opens and walks out from the room, then the hotel. 

When she breathe the fresh air, she feels relieved and tense. Relived that she’s finally here while she is tense as she didn’t bring anything. Only herself and Giratina, if it is included. To avoid people she goes to a quiet area near the river. She sits on the bench and sighs after reaching there. 

She honestly don’t know what to do, she is too shocked that she suddenly here again. She can asks for her friend here but she decided not to trouble them more. She begins to map out a plan on her head on how to get money, she can run around the wild area to find something to sell, encountering wild pokemon is easy as Giratina is by her side now. She so deep in thought that she didn’t realize that someone approaches her.

"Y/n” he said as he taps her on the back.

"Ggh” she gasped in shock before looking at the person who is calling her. She sighs and glares at him.

"Leon, don’t scare me like that!” she said as she stood up and hit the man several times on his arm. 

"Enough, enough” he said but she still hit him. Not until Charizard nudged her that she stopped. She holds her fast beating heart as she tries to calm herself from the shock. She takes a deep breath and releases it. Leon watches her as he feels a bit guilty that he scares her more than he’d imagined. "Sorry, I went overboard”

"I think I just lost a year, there” Y/n said to him before sitting on the bench again.

"I’m glad you’re back but…” he looks at her attire. He doesn't want to judge since this morning, he never imagined that she’ll stay in Wyndon. She notices he’s looking at her in a weird way and sighs.

"Please don’t mind this” she said as she leaned to the bench and folded her arm on her chest. "I don’t have a choice okay” she mumbles as she looks away.

"What do you mean?” Leon asks as he looks at her curiously.

"It’s nothing” she sighs as she looks at him for a second and looks away again. Leon sits beside her and looks at her. He can see she is mad from her expression but her eyes tell a different story, it shows happiness.

"By the way” she looks at him. "What are you doing here? This is a rather quiet area. I won’t judge if you want some time alone but…” she tilted her head at him. He laughs dryly as he holds his back head.

"Ah, actually I’m lost” he said to her. Y/n should’ve figured this out.

"But Charizard is here” Y/n asks as she looks at his partner pokemon.

"I want to show him that I’m not the same person and I won’t get lost again, but if backfire me”

"Oh, it did” she said jokingly at him. She looks at Charizard as he has told the former champion many times but he wouldn’t listen. Y/n chuckles to hear that.

"So, where are you going to go?” she asks him. I can help you to your destination” she said to him.

"I was going to meet with Hop at Battle Café” he said as she stands up and stretches her hands up.

"I can take you there, let’s go” she said to him.

"Are you okay with that attire?” Leon asks as she sighs.

"I-i just had to prepare myself being stared weirdly by people. It’s nothing” she said to him. Leon looks at his Charizard before looking at her.

"Nah, you should stay here. I can let Charizard lead me” Leon said to her as he stands up. His partner nods, agreeing and looks at her as he said that she should stay here. She blinks as she wonders if they just communicate, but she didn’t hear anything from Charizard. She tilted her head as she wondered why they insisted her to stay here. Did they know that she needed some time alone?

"I’ll see you around. See you” Leon said as he walked away after waving his hand to her. She waves her hand back and sees his figure disappears. She sits slowly as she tries to figure out how they communicated. Did they just communicate with their eyes? She is amazed if what she thinks is true. They must’ve had so much trust in each other. It reminds her of a certain person that didn’t talk much but can still tell his pokemon what move they will use. She always wants to know how he does it. She was so immersed in her thought that she didn’t realize someone sneaking up to her.

"Y/n!” he calls her with a loud voice. She gasps again as she is shocked for the second time today. She looks at the person that just jumped and scares her while the person laughs.

"Raihan, you just took another year out of me” she said to him. She said as she held her fast beating chest.

"Huh, another? Did someone beat me to scare you?” he asks between his laugh.

"Leon just did it” she said. She glares at giratina that now already opens its eyes and looks at her with a mocking look.

"You know I’m not a scaredy person. You know me!” she yells at the legendary pokemon. While Raihan looks at her. Y/n notices that she’s being stared at and looks at Raihan. He is looking at her with a soft smile on his lips. When their eyes meet, he blinks and looks away.

"By the way” he said before looking at her again. What’s with the attire?” he asks as she blinks in surprise. She sighs.

"Well…” she said before she tell him her story and explanation on how she’s here now. She was on the other side, at least it was the last time she remembered before sleeping. When she woke up, she found herself in Wyndon. It was Solgaleo’s doing. Solgaleo did have the power to make a wormhole to the other world. But she can’t believe that the legendary pokemon will transport her in her sleep. The legendary pokemon can just transport her after she wakes up and prepares herself. Raihan chuckles as he hears her complaints. She is okay with not bringing anything but at least let her change her clothes.

"I can buy you some attire” he said after hearing all the complaints about her clothes. She was surprised to hear that and looked at him.

"Really?” she asks in disbelief. He smirks seeing her enthusiastic reaction.

"Yeah, c’mon”

\---

Y/n pouts as they walk out from the boutique. He did buy her clothes but it’s all plastered with the dragon theme like she is a mad fan of his. She wears a dragon type tracksuit jacket and dragon type trackie bottoms with trendy thread loafers. At least the shoes are not dragon themed, more like there’s none.

"Can’t you give me decent clothes or something?” she yells at him. Raihan only shrugs at her.

"Hey, it’s my money, you can’t say a word. Beside you did tell me that you’re a dragon tamer too” he said with a smirk on his face. Y/n sighs after hearing that.

"I regretted that now” she said as she folded her arm and looked away. Raihan laughs at her reaction.

"So, what are you going to do now?” he asks as they walk on Wyndon streets. She didn’t look at her, she is focused with people staring at her more than when she’s using her pajamas. Y/n” he called her as he stopped. She blinks and turns to him as she is a couple step ahead from him.

"What?” she asks as she stops.

"I asked, what are you going to do now?” he rephrased his word again. She shrugs as she looks around the city.

"I don’t know, maybe I’ll see how other regions are” she said to him. Raihan sighs as he looks away, they just meet and she will go away again. He rubs his head with his right hand as he put his other hand on his pocket before looking at her

"When will you go?” he asks. She is a bit surprised to see that he looks a bit down. She wonders if it’s because he is tired. Being a gym leader is not easy. She learned it from her childhood friends.

"I don’t know…” she said as she thought of a way to cheer him up a bit then she shrugs again. "After I buy decent clothes, maybe” she said jokingly with a smile painted on her lips. Raihan chuckles at her as he let his right hand down. She smiles to see his expression light up a bit.

"Hei, those are decent clothes” he said in defense as he walks toward her.

"I seriously question your clothes' sense” she said as she saw him walk past her and she followed him.

"I have a good sense of clothes” he smirks at her. She chuckles at him.

"Yea, right” she said before stretching her arm up and letting it down. She looks at him again for a two second. She still sees his tiredness in his eyes and it bothers her.

"Raihan, are you tired?” she asks him.

"What? No” he instantly said as he looked at her.

"I can see it in your face” she said to him. Raihan looks away as he doesn't want her to know that he is always thinking about her and waiting for her until he lacks sleep. Battling and gym leader stuff does take his mind out from her temporarily but when he has nothing to do, he always thinks of her. She did leave for two years.

"I’m not” he said to her before looking at her. She raises her eyebrow as she tilts her head.

"You are” she said as she looks at him closely. "Why don’t you go back and have a rest”

"Leaving you defenseless without a single pokemon?” Raihan asks, teasing her. She is shocked and looks anywhere but his face.

"I-i have giratina” she said. Raihan chuckles to see her reaction.

"The huge guys aren't in your shadow” he said as he stopped and pointed down to her shadow. She looked down and jolted that her shadow is not pitch black.

"G-gira!” she pouted as she looked down. Disappointed that the legendary pokemon left her when she needed it the most.

"Be grateful because I’ll accompany you”

"No, I don’t want you to push yourself. I can check on the legendary tomorrow”

"You sure?”

"Yup, I low key want to see your room too”

"Okay, but you need to close your eyes”

"Why?”

"I’m famous here, I can’t have you tell my fans where I lived” he said teasingly to her. She sighs as she looks at him with a blank expression.

"Well, lead me, then” she said as she held out her hand and closed her eyes. Raihan almost choked that she believed him just like that. He tried so hard not to laugh.

"I’m joking” he said as he finally laughs. Y/n opens her eyes and pouts as she realizes that he just pranked her. "They know where I lived” he added with his laugh. Y/n still looks at him while pouting.

"I hate you” she said as she looked away and folded her hands, still pouting. He knew she didn’t mean it but it still bothered him.

"C’mon, I lived in Hammerlocke” he said as his rotom phone flies from his pocket. He calls taxi service and looks at Y/n that stares at him as his rotom phone flies back to his pocket. "What?” he asks as he feels awkward that she stared at him. Y/n eyes light up as she just realize of what she was doing and looks away.

"Sorry, I just didn’t used to see rotom phone”

"Oh, there’s none there?” he asks as she looks at him and shakes her head slowly. The taxi lands before them before they fly to Hammerlocke. They landed in front of his stadium and walked for a bit before rains poured hard. They run to seek cover outside the shop. Y/n looks at the sky before he puts a sporty cap to her head. She peeks at him as he covers his head with his hoodie.

"It’s near, let’s run” he said to her before grabbing her hand and drags her away. She is a bit surprised but follows his big step. They run toward an apartment and enter it. She pants while he laughs seeing Y/n lost her breath. She only glares at him before pulling her soaked tracksuit jacket. She takes off her sporty cap that is now soaked and looks at it annoyed as it is a dragon themed sporty cap. Raihan takes off his jacket and looks at her as he looks around his room. Surprisingly, this is a neat house.

"What? Do you think my house will be a mess?” He asks her. She blinks at him several times as to wonder how he knows what she is thinking. Is it shown on her face?

"Yes, I am impress” she said as she folded her arm while still holding the sporty cap on her hand and looked at him before sneezing. Raihan laughs at her while she pouts at him.

"C’mon, you need to change”

"Please don’t give me a dragon themed clothes again”

"I think I would. It was such a shame that you need to take it off after I brought it for you”

"Blame the rain, it pour really hard so sudden…” she just realize something "…-ly” she finished her sentence before walking toward the window. Raihan looks at her curiously as she opens the window. Two big pokemon instantly enters his room. She looks at the two legendary pokemon with a sigh. 

"I should’ve know. Thundurus. Tornadus” she said to them as she folded her arms on her chest. "What do you want?” she asks to the two legendary pokemon. The two legendary pokemon happy to see her again. Y/n smiles to them. You can meet me when I’m visiting, "I plan to see how the legendaries are doing” she said to them. They told her to do see them before flying away, taking the rain and strong wind with them. Y/n looks at the clear blue sky before closing the window. She looks at the floor and feels a bit guilty to see there’s a puddle there.

"Sorry, I make a mess on your home”

"No problem, I mean we were soaking wet when we arrived” he said cheekily as she just realized it and looked at the floor with puddles around them. "A couple more puddles won’t hurt” he added with a shrug.

"I’ll clean it for you” she said to him.

"Not when you’re that wet” he said. And to top that, she sneezed again. Raihan tries to hold his laugh. "You should change before you get cold” he said as he drags her to the bathroom beside his bedroom.

"What about the wet clothes?” she asks him.

"Just place it on the floor”

"My change of clothes?” she asks again.

"I’ll give you my clothes”

\---

Y/n looks at Raihan walking out from the bathroom. He is wearing a shirt and short pants while he only gives her his big shirt that is more like a dress for her tiny body.

"Hm? You haven’t dried properly” he said as he looks at her wet hair.

"I usually let it naturally dry”

"You’ll catch a cold again” he said as he just dumped his used towel to her hair and rubs it.

"S-stop it, I can do it myself” she said as he let her go and she slowly rubs her hair while looking at the window. Raihan knows what she is thinking. She wants to go outside, probably meeting a legend.

"You did say you’ll deal with the legendaries tomorrow” he said as she looks at him in shock.

"How did…”

"You were looking at the window pretty long” he cuts her before she can continue. She still looks at him with a shocked face.

"I did say that but I don’t have anything to do currently” she said as she looks away.

"You do have something to do” he exclaimed as she looked at him with a confused look.

"What is it?” she asks.

"You’ll watch my gym challenge match” he said while she only blinks at him several times before tilting her head as she didn’t understand. "What I’m saying is, I invite you to my gym match” Raihan said as he sighs. He knows that she is slow but this is oblivious.

"Oh” she said as she just realized and looked away. "I’m sorry, I don’t get the memo” she said as he chuckles dryly.

"I know, you’re slow” he said. Y/n only pouts as she doesn't have any comeback to tell him.

"So, when will it be?” she asks as she looks at him approaches her and sits beside her.

"It’s in one hour, we can hang around until then” he said to her as he leans to his couch.

"Please buy me some decent clothes this time” Y/n sighs. Raihan chuckles as she is still sulky about that.

"I’ll see what I can do” he said teasingly. Y/n opens her mouth to protest but stops as they hear a loud rumbling, telling them someone is hungry.

"By the way, we haven’t eaten yet” she said as she looks at him as he looks away, embarrassed to hear his rumbling stomach. "Do you want curry? I can make it. You do have berries and the ingredients right?” she asks him. He smirks and answers her.

"I do” he said as he stood up and held out his hand. She looks at him before taking his hand and he raises her up before leading her to his kitchen.

\---

"Why don’t you stay here?” he asks as he looks at her eating her curry. She is surprised to hear that and shakes her head slowly.

"Raihan, I can’t”

"You don’t have another place to stay anyway, no money either” he said to her. She looks at her curry for a while as she thinks if she should stay here or not.

"Are you sure I can?” she asks as she looks at him. He knows she feels bad since she didn’t like to trouble people with her problems.

"Of course you can” he said as he leans back to his dining chair. She stares at him for a bit to see if he is joking. She sighs as she finds that he is serious.

"Fine” she said to him before continuing eating.

"Great, you can sleep in the bed, I’ll take the couch” he said before drinks from his cup. She stops eating and looks at him.

"No, I can’t take the bed from the owner”

"It’s okay, really” he said. She only pouts and finishes her food before lays on the sofa.

"I’m here first, this is mine” she said to him. Raihan looks at her with a playful smile as he finds what she just did is cute. He actually can take her in his arms and throw her on his bed but he let this slide.

"Technically it’s mine but you can borrow it” he said with a smirk. Y/n smiles sheepishly at him.

"Thanks”

\---

Y/n amazed to see Raihan beat every challenger that challenged his gym. He is the strongest gym leader in Galar after all, claiming to rival Leon, the former champion. She sees his duraludon shrink and he walks to the middle of the court. Probably to tell the challenger that they had been doing a great job and they can try again next time. The crowd begins to disperse as the match is over. She met with him in the lobby. He was already there while interacting with his fans. She only smiles seeing him until he notices her and waves at her. She had no choice but to approach him.

"You’re amazing” she said to him with a smile.

"Yeah, I’ll hear about it later, we need to go” he said as he grabs her hand and drags her out from the stadium.

"Hm? Where are we going?” she asks as she raises her eyebrow, wondering why rushing. 

"Wyndon, Leon asks me to join him in the Galar star Tournament” he said to her as they entered the taxi that was already waiting in front of the stadium.

"Ah” she said as they entered the taxi.

"It’ll be great if we can partner up” he said as they sat before the taxi took off.

"Ugh” she said as she slouches while Raihan only chuckles at her. "I also want to battle, seeing you battle make me itch” she said as Giratina opened her eyes and said that she can use it.

"No, you need to recover your power” she said to the shadow legendary pokemon. It narrowed its eyes before closing it.

"Guess I can only watch” she said as she looks at him.

"If you stay tomorrow, I’ll lend you my pokemon and we can catch some for you” he said as he looks at the scenery below them.

"It’ll take some time before I’ll adjust but okay” she said with a smile to him.


	9. Finally Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> there will be many jumps here. Sorry, and it'll be a bit rushed too

"Y/n” she slowly hears as she looks around the dark place.

"Y/n” someone calls her again as she turns to the source of the voice. She saw a glint of light and decided to walk toward it. The light slowly shone bright with her every step. She begins to run as fast as she can while hearing something moving very fast behind her. She keeps running as her name is called once more and her vision turns to white. She catches a glimpse of a dark legendary pokemon before it is completely white.

\---

The moment he sees her frowns and sweating while sleeping, he stays by her side. He sits on the sofa while keep looking at little changes that she makes on her expression. She sometime groan and grunts as she moves roughly on her sleep. When he sees her hand clenching and slowly turned white, he holds it and opens her hand before her nail digs on her skin. She holds his hand and grips it. He don’t mind, anything to ease her nightmare. She gasped before slowly opening her eyes. She looks at him while blinking several times.

"Y/n” he called her. She smiles at him before turning to look behind him and smirks.

"Fufu, I won. Darkai” she said as he looked at his behind. A black pokemon stares at them as she sits up. She smiles as she looks at it before it flies away.

"Is that another Legendary pokemon?” he asks as he looks at her. She smiles at him.

"Yup, it is darkrai, a nightmare pokemon”

"Nightmare?” he asks before sighing as he understands. "That pokemon is the one that gives you nightmares, correct?”

"Yeah” she said as she sighs and looks away. "It wasn’t easy to get out from his nightmare” she smiles and looks at him. "I’m glad I can beat him” she said before letting her body lay on the sofa. She breathes slowly as she looks at the ceiling, hands on her forehead. She looks tired.

"Are you okay? You look tired” he said, concerned in his tune. Even though you just woke up” he added. She chuckles weakly at him

"Well, I have a nightmare. Moreover, it’s Darkai’s nightmare, it zap people’s energy” she said as she sighs.

"Take my bed, you’ll recover quickly if you sleep there” he suggested. She looks at him and shakes her head slowly

"Like I said, I can’t just take the bed from the owner” she said to him. _That’s it_ , he’ll take her there by force then. He holds her body and lifts her up as one of his hands support her body and the other her leg. She looks really shocked as he takes her to his bedroom. 

"Raihan” she called him with a frown but he ignored it. He drops her on his bed unceremoniously. 

"Sleep here” he said while she looks at him with a concerned look.

"Like I said…”

"I know, I know, I’ll sleep here”

"What?”

"Look, there’s plenty of room here” he said to her as he looks around his king sized bed. She sits up and tries to get off his bed but he stops her. "Sleep” he said as she pushes her back to the bed.

"Don’t do anything to me” she said as she pouts. Raihan burst to laugh. Y/n looks at him with an annoyed look. "I’m serious!”

"I won’t do anything to you, not when you need to recover your energy” he said as he lays on his stomach beside her. She turns her head to look at him.

"Well, if anything happened to me, Giratina will do something to you”

"Remember? The huge guy like me, I doubt it”

"Ugh”

_\---_

He opens his eyes slowly as he hears his alarm ringing. He feels heat radiated in front of him and nuzzles it before hugging the person that is sleeping in front of him tightly. He yawned before closing his eyes again. _Wait._ He instantly backs away and sits up. He sees Y/n’s form, sleeping peacefully on her side. He tries to control his fast beating heart as he wonders if he did something to her. He hoped that he only hug her. He looks at his rotom phone as it flies to him, telling him that he has a match. He groans as he wants to see her sleeping form more but duty calls. He did manage to snap a couple of pictures of her before deciding it’s enough. As he gets out of bed, he sees her moves and looks at her. His gaze meets hers as she looks at him then smiles.

"Morning” she said slowly as she pulled the blanket closer to cover her body up to her shoulder.

"Morning, how are you feeling?” he asks as he sits on the bed while still looking at her.

"Sleepy. Honestly, I’m not a morning person” she said as she closes her eyes and moves to a comfortable position.

"Sleep more, you need it” he said before standing up.

"You have a match?” she asks as she looks at him sleepily.

"Unfortunately” he said as he shrugs.

"Unfortunately, indeed” she sits up with a grumpy expression before getting out of bed.

"Wait, you can continue sleeping” he said as he held her shoulder and guided her to sit on the bed.

"I want to see you battle, tho. Since I can’t battle myself” she said to him as he removes his hand. They hear a low grunt and she looks at her shadow. Two red eyes staring at them. "Hm? Gira, what is it?” she asks with a sleepy tune. It narrowed its eyes as her eyes diluted in surprised.

"What is it?” he asks as she looks back at the bed. They see a side bag and six pokeball there.

"My things” she said as she climbed to the bed and held one of the pokeball. Lucario comes up from it and looks at her. Luca” she called her pokemon’s nickname. Raihan smiles seeing her excited expression and looks down to meet two red eyes.

"Took you long enough, huge guy” he said. It only narrowed its eyes with a low cry. He is sure that the legendary pokemon is telling him something but he doesn't quite understand.

"Tell Palkia, Thank you!” Y/n said happily as she looked at it from the bed. It cries again before closing its eyes.

"Palkia?”

"Legendary pokemon with the power of space, he’s the one that transported my things here.

"Not all of it, you still don’t have any clothes”

"Ugh…” she pouts before reaching into her bag. Her expression softens after finding what she is searching for. "I have my wallet, I can buy clothes” she said as she looks at him with a smile. He only chuckles. _There goes my chance to dress her up._

\---

After that morning, Raihan is sure that she will instantly go to another region to see the legendary. But, she stays. She now has her rotom phone back and she only calls several people from other regions. She still sleeps on the couch but when he invites her to sleep on his bed. She will sigh but do climb to his bed and sleep beside him. He often looks at her sleeping soundly beside him. He is happy that she stays longer but there’s this tingling feeling that something is wrong. So, he consulted with his two friends.

"Wait, you’re worried because she didn’t go?” Sonia asks him. They’re sitting in the Battle Café.

"No… maybe, I don’t know, it feels weird. She kept saying she had to see the legend until several days ago. She often goes out to research pokemon. I was sure she'd go to another region but she came back at night. When she isn’t going out, she only plays with my and her pokemon or watching TV about the Cup. When I have a challenger, she always comes to watch. Sometimes we spar too. She did call people from other regions and some legends did come by but that’s it” he said out loud. She even agrees to sleep on my bed which she always refuse” he said as he sighs. Sonia shakes her head as she frowns in annoyance. Leon, who sits beside him, only looks at him and wonders if the dragon gym leader is complaining or showing off.

"I’m sure she had a reason, why don’t you talk to her” Leon asks him.

"How? Do I just ask ‘Y/n, why don’t you go and see the legendary?’ it feels like I tell her to get the hell out” he said to them. Leon only shrugs while Sonia sighs.

"You still need to talk to her, maybe there is something that is hindering her from going” Sonia said to him as he looked at her.

"Like?”

"She disappointed in herself for disappearing?” Sonia asks as she stirs her iced latte with the straw.

"Maybe” Raihan said as he leans to the back of the chair. I’ll talk to her”

\--- 

Raihan enters his apartment and sees Y/n playing with her pokemon.

"Ah, you’re back” she said as she looks at him. He closes the door and approaches her. She is sitting on the sofa while shaking a poke toy to her Eevee. The pokemon happily plays with its paw. He sits beside her while looking at their activity.

"Y/n, I thought you needed to see the legendary” Raihan said.

"Hm? I knew some people in the other region, they can become my proxy for a moment” she said while still playing with her pokemon. He sighs as he knows she will eventually go.

"When will you go there yourself?” he asks as she stops her movement and looks at him. They can hear a cry from her Eevee.

"I don’t know, you tell me” she said as she tilted her head with genuine curious eyes. Raihan was really dumbfounded to hear that.

"Huh?” he asks unconsciously. Y/n blinks several times at him before chuckling at his really confused look.

"I’m joking” she chuckles before looking at him with an apologetic look. "I’ll go when the situation is really dire” she said to him. "At the moment, they seem fine”

"I see” he said as he looks down feeling a bit relieved. Y/n smiles as he can see happiness in his eyes before looking away to her Eevee with a calm smile.

"As I thought, you really were still asleep” she mumbles, which he hears and looks at her.

"What do you mean?” he asks as she looks at him. She paused for a moment before explaining.

"You know… that morning when we sleep on your bed the first time...”

\---

Y/n slowly opens her eyes grumpily as she hears a loud sound. She sits up and the rotom phone flies to her. She raises her eyebrow as if it wasn’t her rotom phone but it flies to her. rotom answer the call.

"Raihan, are you up already?” it’s Leon’s voice. She looks at Raihan sleeping beside her on his side, sleeping soundly.

"Sorry, that person is still sleeping” she said lazily.

"Whoa, Y/n. You’re staying at his place?”

"Temporarily” she stated quickly. Do you need anything from him? I can wake him up” she said before yawning.

"I was going to invite him to the Galar star tournament” Leon said, she can hear a bit of a disappointed tune in his voice. Y/n rubs her eyes as she finds an idea.

"Do you think he’ll mind if I borrow his pokemon?” she asks as she tries to shake her sleepiness.

"Hm? You didn’t have a pokemon with you”

"Kinda” she said as she slowly moved to the side of the bed but stopped as two hands wrapped around her waist.

"Don’t go” Raihan said slowly while still closing his eyes. She tries to remove his hand but he only tightens her hugs and even drags her to his side as he hugs her tightly. "Don’t go, I need you, choose me _”_ he said slowly. Y/n blushes as she blinks then she panicked and hoped that Leon didn’t hear that. She takes a solid one minute to calm herself.

"Um, Leon on a second thought, I can’t go”

"Why?” he asks. She sighs in relief that he didn’t hear it or he just ignored it.

"I don’t have my uniform and I don’t know if I can use his pokemon properly”

"That’s really too bad, I was excited to see you battling”

"Next time okay, I’m really sorry”

"It’s okay, give him my regards”

"Yeah”

\---

"I say that?” he asks as he looks at her as he can’t believe it.

"Yup, or maybe you don’t” she said as she blinks several times. "I want to believe you’re wrong but your pokemon heard it, and teases me about it, especially Giratina” she said as she sighs. Raihan only chuckles before looking at her lovingly.

"Y/n…” he calls her with a sweet voice. She looks at him.

"Hm?” she asks as she tilted her head a little bit a blinks several times wondering what does he want to talk about

"I love you” he said while still looking at her lovingly. It took her a couple of seconds before she could react.

"Whaaatt?” she asks as she backs away from him. Raihan snickers to see her reaction. He can see her blushing cheeks turn bright red as she looks away.

"Did I just see a blush there?” he teases her. She proceeded to cover her face with her both hands.

"Raihan!” she said with puffy cheeks as she pouts at him. He finds her expression cute and pinches her cheeks. She groans and holds her aching cheeks as he let it go with a chuckle. She may not tell him she loves her back, but her actions this past several days prove that she reciprocates his feelings, at least that’s what he likes to think.

"I almost forgot, there will be an opening ceremony for a new challenger. "There will be a world championship too” Raihan said as they sat on the couch side by side as Y/n strokes sleeping eevee on her lap.

"World championship?” she asks as she looks at him. Raihan smirks and nods.

"Yeah, Leon said that all champions across the region will gather here and battle it out to see who the strongest, world strongest trainer is. In other words, World champion” he explains to her. Her eyes sparkle as she hears that but soon it dies out before she looks at her sleeping Eevee.

"I see” she said. Raihan raises his eyebrow at her rather unexpected reaction, he is sure that she’ll be excited. She does love battling.

"You look down, what’s the matter?” he asks as he turns to her.

"I… knew some of the champion” she said hesitantly. He wonders why she looks down, isn’t meeting people she knows is great?

"Isn’t that great? It’s been two years since you see them”

"Raihan” she looks at her before sighing and continuing. "What I mean is… I don’t know how to face them” she said before looking down again. "I… didn’t help them at all two years ago” she said with a concern in her voice. He sighs as he looks down.

"It’s not your fault, you weren’t here” he said as he looked at her.

"If only I went here, when palkia and dialga were missing, I…”

"I think it is a great choice” he said as she looked at him as she didn’t understand. "You choose family, not world” he said as she was surprised to hear that. "Maybe you can help us, maybe there won’t be any damage but” he looks at her again. "What if it went worse?”

"I knew the legendaries, Raihan. It would be better if I’m here”

"What I mean is what if you lost your life” he said. Y/n surprised to hear that. "You’re reckless, you do know that, right?” he comments.

"You’re right, I can’t say anything. I don’t know what the situation was in here” she said as she looked down. He leans to her until he hugs her. He can feel her body tense a bit from his sudden touch.

"It’s not your fault” He said. Trust me” he added to reassure him. He can feel Y/n nods slowly.

"Thanks”


	10. Meeting

Y/n looks at Wyndon stadium in front of her. There are many people around the stadium as today is the opening of the World Championship. Raihan did drag her but only until the front entrance.

"I’ll let you calm down first” he said before entering the stadium. It’s been 15 minutes since then and she hasn’t entered the lobby yet. She hopes to go away but she did tell him that she will see the opening ceremony, at least.

"Y/n! Alola!” she jolted as she heard that. She slowly looks at the source of the voice and sees Elio, Alola Champion approaches her.

"Ah… Elio, Alola” she said to him with a forced smile. He noticed it but decided to ignore it.

"How are you doing?” he asks her.

"I’m fine thanks, what about you?” she asks him back.

"Busy with the league here and there” he said as he smiles remembering every battle that he won in the league. "Where have you been?” he said as he looked at her. She knew what he meant. He is asking why she didn’t help them with the legendary incident.

"Will you hear me out?” she asks him. Elio nods and she guides her to the quieter area near Wyndon Stadium, beside the river. They sit on the bench and she tells him everything.

"You were on the other side?” he asks her. She nods slowly.

"Yes, I was here but then when I realize I’ve gone back there, it’s like someone forced me there. I don’t see any wormhole near me” she said as she recalled the incident.

"Your case reminds me of Colress” he said as he thinks.

"Elio, what do you mean?” she asks as she tilts her head with curiosity.

"There’s this organization named rainbow rocket. They said they’ve gathered evil leaders to make an ultimate evil team. Some of the leaders seem to come from other world” Elio explains the incident. It was months before she arrived in Alola as Faller.

"What?” she asks as she can’t believe her ears.

"It really is. I meet this researcher named Colress on my trial journey and he helps me by forcing one of the leaders back to his home world. I think someone forces you back to make chaos in this world. You did know by some trainers” Elio said to her.

"You think so?” she asks as she frowns. She can’t believe someone will actually do that, but it reminded her of one person that will do anything for his cause.

"Yeah, do you know why legendary pokemon battle each other?” he asks. She shakes her head slowly while still looking at him. "I heard from Lance that someone controls those legendary pokemon, using… mewtwo”

"Then there’s no doubt it is his doing”

"Hm? You know who it is?”

"Yeah, Team rainbow rocket’s leader. Giovanni” she said surely. I need to go see the legendary” she said as she stands up and looks at him. "Thanks for telling me, Elio”

"No problem, anytime”

"In the future, I’ll do anything that I could to help”

"You don’t need to, you are a human, Y/n. It can only do much not all of it” he said as she blinks after hearing his word then she smiles.

"Yes” 

\---

"Are you going now?” Raihan said from the other end of the call while she walked through the crowd to go out from Wyndon city. Rotom flies by her side to let her speak while still walking away.

"Yes” she said while still walking. She reaches route 10 and climbs the pile of snow.

"Did something come up?” he asks. She can see a disappointed tune in his words but she can’t do anything. She sighs before answering.

"No. But, I just learned… dangerous information” she said as she kept walking to the top and climbing down. Her step stopped as she didn’t hear anything from him. "Raihan?” she asks as she looks at her rotom phone, the call still connected.

"I understand” he said slowly. Y/n thinned her lips as her heart ache hearing his disappointed tune again.

"I’m sorry I can’t see the opening ceremony” she said slowly and sighs again.

"It’s okay, I didn’t take part in the championship anyway and you already chose me, it’s time to see the damage done from the incident” he said to her. She can hear a countdown before the opening ceremony begins.

"I’ll make sure to come back before the Galar Star Tournament” she said to him with a determined tune. She can hear a snicker from the other side.

"You bet” he said before the cheers got loud, telling her the opening ceremony begins.

"I’ll get going, kay?”

"Stay safe”

"I promise” she said before the call ended. She looks back to see a light glimmer in Wyndon stadium from a far. Latias approaches her as she is still looking at Wyndon stadium. It tells her if she is sure to go now.

"I am, let’s go”

\---

 _"Hisashiburi ne_ , Blue” (it’s been a while right, Blue?) 

"Y/n, yeah. Paying a visit to the legendaries?”

"Yeah but first, I want to see Mewtwo”

"It will be hard to track down Mewtwo” Professor Oak said to them.

"I know, but I still want to see it”

"Why?” he asks while she only looks at him with a smile.

"I think I know where it is” she said to them before walking out from the professor’s house.

"Hei!” Blue said as he followed her out. Professor Oak looks at Red. Red seems to understand what he meant and walks out too. He found Blue looking at her walks away from the house. Red only looks at him as he looks at his rival.

"What?” he asks. Red didn’t say anything and walked away, following Y/n. Blue sighs and follows them.

\---

Y/n looks around the cave, searching for the legendary pokemon.

"You sure it’s here?” Blue asks as he and Red follow her.

"Yes” she sees a movement in the corner of her eyes and sees Mewtwo looks at them.

"It’s really here” Blue said, eyes wide open as he can’t believe what he saw. It glares and attacks them. Y/n frown as she takes out her Arcanine, she hopes that her pokemon can battle on par with the legendary pokemon. Her Arcanine shielded her and took its attack. "Are you okay?” she asks as she frowns. Arcanine reassures her that it is alright and looks at Mewtwo.

"Use Aerial Ace” Blue said to his pidgeot. Red’s Charizard uses Flare Blitz at the legendary pokemon. They exchange attacks a couple of times before Charizard manages to hit a solid damage to the psychic legendary pokemon. When Mewtwo weakens, Blue and Red react to catch it.

"Could you let me take care of Mewtwo?” Y/n asks both of them before they throw a pokeball.

"Y/n, it is dangerous” Blue reminds her while Red only looks at her.

"It’s okay, I have friends to deal him with” she said to them with determined eyes. Blue and Red looks at each other before Blue sighs and Red smiles.

"Okay, mew two is yours” Blue said. Y/n smiles bloom to them.

"Thanks” she said and she threw an Ultraball to it, catching it. Y/n takes her ultraball and clenches it.

"Do you feel responsible because you’re not here two years ago?” Blue asks as he approaches her. She already told them what happened to her as they also witness some Faller when they’re in Alola.

"Partially, I heard Mewtwo hates humans. I want to show it not all humans are bad. I want it to trust human” she said as she looked at the poke ball seriously.

"Everything you do always for a pokemon” Blue smirks at her as he feels that she hasn’t changed even after those years.

"Is that bad?” she asks as she tilts her head.

"No, that’s what makes you interesting”

\---

"Are you guys sure it’ll reach?” she asks as she looks at the trio legendary bird. They encourage her to dance to wake Lugia up. Y/n sighs and holds the silver wing on her hand. She have seen how the Kimono girls dance but she didn’t really memorize the dance. You guys better not bully me or anything” she pouts to them. They said it is fine and she should dance all she likes. "Isn’t this a sacred ritual or something?” she asks them again, still unsure if she should do it instead of the people responsible.

"Maybe we can help” she looks at the Kimono Girls enter the cave and walks toward them. She sighs in relief.

"I’m glad you're here. I feel like I’m getting bullied by them” she pouts as she looks at the three legendary birds.

"I saw the three of them flying together. That is really rare, that’s why maybe you’re back” Lance said to her. She smiles and nods to him.

"Thanks Lance” she said before raising her eyebrow.

"Don’t you have a match in Galar?”

"I do, tomorrow. I didn’t join the opening ceremony, I had a challenger today” he explains. Y/n nod in response.

"Are you going to call Ho-oh too?” he asks as he sees Kimono girls dance and the bell rings.

"That’s my plan. But I need a rainbow wing first” she said as she looks at the dance.

"If it’s you, I’m sure you can find it” Lance looks at him with a smile.

"You think?” Y/n asks as she smiles at him.

"Yeah” Lance reassures her before they see Lugia emerged from the waterfall. Y/n approaches her and holds out her hands as the legendary pokemon looks at her and places its head on her hand.

"Are you okay?” she asks to dive pokemon. It closes its eyes before nodding and looks at her again. She smiles as she is relieved to hear that. The diving pokemon raises and flies away after looking at her for the last time. She follows the legendary pokemon movement until it disappears into the cave.

"One down” Lance stated as he approaches. Y/n nods at him before looking at where she last saw the diving legendary pokemon. 

\---

Suicune approaches her and gives her a rainbow wing.

"Are you sure?” she asks them. Suicune, Raiko, and Entei said yes. Suicune told her to go to the Tin Tower. She smiles at them and nods. "Thanks” she said then walks out from the burn tower. She instantly flies to Tin Tower and reaches the top floor and is greeted with Lance and Kimono girl waiting for her there.

"We’ve been waiting for you” the kimono girl told her. Y/n nods to her and smiles as she shows the Rainbow wings. The kimono girl smiles before taking on a position and started to dance, the ringing sound of a bell can be heard on the tower and Ho-oh descend. Y/n instantly approaches the rainbow pokemon.

"How’ve you been?” she asks. Ho-oh answer her that it is okay now. She sees Lugia flying a bit far from them and smiles. 

"I’m sorry” she mumbles while looking at the legendary pokemon, the smile didn’t disappear from her lips but it turned to a sad smile. Ho-oh peered at her and said it’s okay before flying away. She looks surprised with it’s word but she can’t ask anymore since the legendary already left.

\--- 

Y/n looks at Rayquaza that waits for her above Sky Pillar with a girl standing in front of it. Rayquaza reacts as it looks at her. The girl jolted a bit before looking at her.

"Huh? Are you the one that Rayquaza is waiting for?” she asks as she looks between her and Rayquaza. Y/n didn’t answer as she frowned.

"Who are you?” Y/n ask her.

"The name’s Zinnia. And you…?”

"Y/n, nice to meet you” she said to her.

"I wonder why Rayquaza waits for you” she said as she threw her pokeball and Salamence come out. Y/n looks at her challenging her to battle and takes out Inteleon.

"Snip, use Ice beam” she said to her pokemon.

"No you don’t. Use Thunder Fang” Zinnia said and tell her Salamence as it Mega Evolve. Snip dodge it and Ice Beam hit her Salamence, damaging it. they exchange attacks until her Salamance faints. Y/n exhales, she almost forgot that there’s Mega evolution here.

"What’s this? You’re really strong” Zinnia said as she was surprised. Y/n only smiles at her.

"I’m here to set things right again with the legendaries” Y/n said to her as her answer to Zinnia’s question and approached Rayquaza. "You’re okay, right?” she asks. It said that he is okay. Resting for two years is enough to replenish its strength.

"That’s good. I have Blue and Red orb with me. I’ll try to keep it safe from people that try to awake Kyogre and Groudon. Rayquaza agrees.

"You can understand pokemon?” Zinnia asks as she looks at her.

"Yeah, because of that I can befriend pokemon easily” she said as she strokes Rayquaza’s head.

"I remember you calm Kyogre and Groudon from the television, when they’re attacking each other, Alola right?” she said. Y/n surprised to know that someone remembers things from ages ago.

"Yeah” she said with a calm smile and looks at Rayquaza. It said that it is glad that she is back.

"Is there a reason why didn’t you stop the legendaries from attacking two years ago? I see you tame some already” She said as she looks at the Diving pokemon and rainbow pokemon that flies not far from the tower. Y/n bit her lips as she wondered if she could tell her or not. Rayquaza says she can tell her everything, she knows. Y/n nods as she looks at the Sky legendary pokemon before looking at her.

"That’s because I'm on the other side” she said to her.

"Other side?” she asks, telling her to tell her more.

"Other world, I was originally there. I’m sure I have a way to go back and forth but that time I can’t” she said to her.

"Let me guess, it’s a legendary pokemon that makes you able to go” Zinnia said to her. Y/n diluted her eyes in surprise before nodding.

"Yes. Someone knew I was able to stop them, that's why that person trapped me. If only I goes here straight, this wouldn’t happened and they won’t be exhausted”

"Heh, don’t blame yourself, they’re legendaries. I’m sure they can take care of themselves” Zinnia said before looking at Rayquaza, who agreed with her. Y/n smiles and looks at the sky legendary pokemon.

"I know, but I need to see them, just to makes sure”

"You’re too kind” Zinnia said with a chuckle. When she turned around, she couldn’t find her again. Rayquaza told her that she already went as Y/n nods to it.

\---

Y/n steps at the Spear Pillar platform before looking at the creation legendary pokemon, minus Giratina, the Renegade legendary pokemon stay in galar with Raihan. She approaches them before smiling.

"I was worried when Azelf, Mesprit and Uxie told me that you guys disappear from your domain” she stated to them. They understood and said sorry but the war here needed to be stopped.

"You can call me you know?” she said to them. Palkia stares at her as the space legendary pokemon tells her it didn’t want to ruin her reunion. Y/n surprised to know that even the legendaries want her to choose family over the world. Dialga lowered its head to her and stated that she is only a human, she can’t do much. It raises its head as it added that the time legendary pokemon worried that she’ll get hurt. She can only look down as tears begin to flood her eyes.

Palkia lowered its head and nudged her as it told her to take care of herself and stop thinking of them for a moment. She had done enough. Palkia raises its head and stares at her. Making the legendaries trust her, a human is a great accomplishment enough, it added. She looks at them and sees Rayquaza, Ho-oh and Lugia around her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another jumping again sorry


	11. Remember your truth

Y/n takes out the Light Stone that Iris gave her and remembers what she said to her.

_"Iris, I thought you attend World Championship”_

_"I am, but I want to help you too. I’m really surprised when Elio told me you were there and trying to help the legendaries. I was entrusted with the light Stone, that’s why I need to go here, to entrust you this”_

_"Iris, I haven’t met him, here. I don’t think I can wake him up. You should give it to others”_

_"No, I want you to find your ‘truth’ at least that’s what Zekrom want”_

_"Zekrom?”_

_"I’ve meet him, he already awake”_

_"I’ll… take it, but I’ll give it to you back if I don’t succeed”_

_"Fair enough”_

She is standing in Dragonspiral Tower, at the top of the tower, where Zekrom and Reshiram once rested. This place is the exact same as the one in her world. She holds the Light Stone with both hands and tries to call him, but the stone doesn’t respond. She sighs and looks at it again. Maybe she really lost her ‘truth’ completely and because of that Reshiram didn’t respond. She remembers when she was faced with N and Zekrom, it responded and awoke it. N did awoke Zekrom in Dragonspiral Tower. But she awoke Reshiram in N’s Castle.

"Maybe I should go there” she mumbles and takes the stone to her bag. She walked down from the Dragonspiral Tower. When she is in the entrance she uses her Staraptor to fly to Victory road. She sighs as she can’t enter victory road, she hasn’t defeated any gym leader here.

"Y/n?”

"Iris, you haven’t gone yet?”

"No, I’m a bit concerned with you. You haven’t woken up yet, have you?”

"Yes, I can’t wake it up in Dragonspiral Tower” she said as she looks down. Iris looks at her with a concerned look. "But, I have another place that I had in mind”

"Really? Where?”

"Team plasma’s castle” she said to her. Iris wants to know why she wants to go there but seeing her burning eyes makes the champion trust her.

"Come with me, I’ll take you there, it’ll break a rule or two but I trust you’re strong enough to enter Victory Road.

"Okay” she said to him. Iris led her to Victory road until a cave before N’s castle.

"It’s inside here” Iris said to her. Y/n nods as she looks at the entrance.

"Thank you”

"I’ll wait here. In case you can’t wake it”

"Thanks” she said. She waves to her as she enters the cave. She begins to remember her first time setting up this journey. How N’s castle rises up around the Pokemon League. When the Unova gym leader helped her with the seven sages. When she learns of his past. When she first met him. When she awoke Reshiram. She looks at N’s castle in front of her before entering it. It’s already become rubble but the first time she set foot here it was still neat. She walks to N’s room. It was bright when she first walked here, now it’s dark and dusty. All the toys are everywhere. She continues to the end of the corridor and walks up stairs. She remembers there’s water flowing on the edge. She arrived at the entrance of the Throne Room. She exhales and slowly enters it. She remembers N was waiting there on his throne with Zekrom. She blinks and sees an empty throne. She walks to the middle of the throne room. Where’s there large space, enough for two legendary pokemon to stand. She takes out Light Stone and holds it with both of her hands as she tries to connect with Reshiram.

"Who are you and why are you here?” she was surprised to hear that and turned around to see N stands on the entrance. It wasn’t the N that she met years ago. It’s N from this world.

"I… I want to awaken Reshiram” she said to him with a frown.

"This is not the place, you should go to Dragonspiral Tower” he said as he walks toward her.

"I can’t wake it up there” she said before sighing. "As I thought I’m not the one that should wake it up” she said as she looked down.

"Did Iris give you the light stone?” he asks as she looks at him.

"Yes” Y/n said as she saw Zekrom fly toward them and land in front of her. It told her that Reshiram wants you to wake her.

"But, I can’t” she said to the legendary pokemon as N raises his eyebrow in amusement. She can talk to pokemon. Zekrom peers at her as it says that she should find her ‘truth’.

"My truth?” she asks while Zekrom nods. She should remember what makes the white legendary dragon choose her. She blinks as she looks at the light stone. This wasn’t the same reshiram that she awoke, from her first journey. That reshiram is in another world. But she did manage to befriend it as she journeys across Alola.

"I’ll try” she said as she held the light stone again with her both hands. She hopes with all her heart as she remembers her first time battling, traveling and flying with the legendary pokemon. It was here where her friendship with the other reshiram began. It was here when she caught it. It was here when they first battled as partners. This place holds their first win together. She keeps remembering her memories she made with the legendary pokemon until the light stone responds and glows. She let the Stone go as it slowly rose to the air, then Reshiram appeared before landing in front of her. She smiles at it.

"Reshiram” she asks. Reshiram looks at her before looking at Zekrom.

"I’m surprised when Hilbert can’t wake him up. But you can” N said as he approaches her.

"Really?” she asks as she looks at him with a wide eye. She can’t believe what she just hear.

"Yeah, maybe it recognized your ‘truth’ more. What’s your name? I’m N”

"Y/n, nice to meet you” she said with a smile. They look at both legends that stand in front of them, eager to do a battle.

"Let me challenge you to a battle” N propose after hearing the legendary pokemon.

"Let’s do it, N”

\---

Both legendaries cried happily after they had a great battle. Y/n strokes Reshiram’s body as she smiles at it.

"Thank you for choosing me, Ramu” she mumbles as she pressed her fore head to its body. Reshiram looks at her gently. N smiles to see their interaction. He somehow know why Reshiram chose her.

"I hope Hilbert is okay if I bring Reshiram with me” she said to him.

"I’m okay with that” Hilbert said as he approaches them. Y/n looks surprised to see him while N only smiles.

"Did you see our battle just then?” Y/n asks him. He smiles and nods.

"Yes, I’ve never seen reshiram like that” he said before looking at her. "You can utilize his true strength more” he said as he strokes the white dragon’s head. It cries happily.

"Um… can I ask you something, Hilbert?” she asks hesitantly.

"Yes?” he said as he looked at her, still stroking Reshiram.

"Why did you let reshiram free?” she asks him. He widened his eyes for a second before smiling.

"Because of you” he said as he let his hand down and Reshiram looked at her.

"Me?” she asks as she holds her chest and looks at both Hilbert and Reshiram. Hilbert chuckles at her reaction.

"I’ve heard about you. A trainer that understands legendaries, she befriends them without catching them. "I couldn’t believe it until today” he said as he looked at her shadow. Two red eyes looking at them. Y/n blinks to see Giratina in her shadow. It did tell her that it’ll stay by Raihan’s side. And you just command Reshiram without catching it too” he said to her as he shrugs. She smiles at him before looking down at Giratina that blinks at her.

"I did catch my first legendary” she said before looking at them. But I let it go because someone needs it more than I do. I also recently caught a legendary. I can’t befriend them just like that” she explains to them. She looks at Reshiram approaches her. It told her to wake Kyurem.

"Kyurem?” she said as she looks at it then looks down.

"You should wake it up” N said to her. "No one can come near its cave since two years ago. If it’s you, I’m sure you can wake it up” N said to her as Hilbert smiles at her. She sighs and smiles at the two trainer.

"I’ll get going then”

"Good luck” Hilbert said as she waved her hand at him and walked out from N’s castle. Iris smiles to see she is with Reshiram now. She explains that she needs to wake Kyurem and she agrees. Iris bid her good luck before she flies out from the League with Reshiram, straight to Giant Chasm. There, they are greeted with a strong blizzard.

"Will you be okay?” she asks. Reshiram only looks at her and slowly descends. When it lands on the ground, she get down from it. Reshiram using Fusion Flare. Fire ball flies to the distance, lighting up the area as it travels for a bit.

"Stop it. What if there’s tree nearby?” she asks. Reshiram doubted that a tree could burn in this heavy blizzard and told her that it wasn’t its intention. She sighs before seeing Crygonals files to them from somewhere. It looks at her then makes a line to lead her to the cave. She and Reshiram follow them. They look at Kyurem looking at them from the cave.

"Kyura?” she asks as she slowly walks toward it while Reshiram ready to attack it if it tries to attack Y/n. It looked at her and called her name. Y/n stops and looks at it with a smile. Kyurem walks toward her and nudges its head to her. She holds its head with both hands.

"Are you okay?” she asks. It said yes and she smiled at it.

"I’m sorry”

 _"It’s not your fault, someone makes you can’t go here by exhausting Solgaleo and Lunala also Necrozma”_ Kyurem explains to her

"I know, team rocket, right?” she said. It surprised before nodding.

 _"But they disappears as Arceus come to stop us”_ Kyurem continues

"Archeus came?” she asks, couldn’t believe her ears.

 _"It has too, or the world will be destroyed”_ Reshiram added

 _"They use Mewtwo, a pokemon that they created themselves to control some of us”_ Kyurem explains to her.

"I know. I had Mewtwo in my party”

 _"What are you going to do with it?”_ Kyurem asks curiously.

"I’ll teach it to trust human” she said as Reshiram and Kyurem went silent. It’s hurt because it keeps being used by Giovanni. I know it, I want it to learn that not every human is evil”

 _"I’m sure you can do it, maybe with it, can learn something from you, just like we did”_ Kyurem said as it nodded.

 _"I agree”_ Reshiram said to her.

"Thanks but I still need your help, in case it went berserk” she said to both of legendary pokemon. Kyurem stares at her and narrows its eyes.

 _"We will, Y/n”_ Kyurem answers.

_"I will always help you”_

"Thank you”

_"You’d better hurry, someone is eagerly waiting for you”_

"I know, let’s go”

\---

Y/n lands on Alola, in Melemele island’s route 1.

"Y/n, Alola” Hau said to her.

"Hau, Alola”

"It’s too bad that Elio isn’t here”

"I know, World champion right? Are you watching him?”

"Yes, he entered the semifinal. I’ll make sure to watch him today” Hau said excitedly. Y/n looks down. It’s already semifinal. She only has two days before the Galar Star Tournament opening ceremony takes place and she still needs to wake four Legendary pokemon. "Are you going to wake Lunala up?” Hau asks, taking her back to reality. She looks at her with a sure nod.

"And Necrozma too” she said to him. He nods at her with a smile.

"I’ll help you, I do have time until the semifinal”

"Thanks” she said as they hurriedly used Charizard to fly to Poni island. There they found Cosmog and Lillie there.

"Lillie!” Hau said happily as she turned around to them.

"Hau, and Y/n too!”

"Alola, it’s been 2 years” Y/n said as she waves her hand to her. Lillie nods before looking at Cosmog, a smile still painted on her lips.

"It’s time to wake you up, Lunala” Y/n said to cosmog. It flies around her happily.

"You had the flute?” Hau asks Lillie. Lillie nods at him and takes out the Sun and Moon flute from her bag.

Y/n looks at Hau as he smiles at her. He gives her a Moon flute while he holds the Sun flute. They stand on a platform and play the flute. Cosmog stands in the center as the light of the moon shines on it. It changes form twice before taking the form of Lunala.

"Lunala!” Lillie said as they walked toward the center. Y/n sees a movement in the corner of her eyes.

"Huh?” she asks as she sees Necrozma land in front of her. It fuses with Lunala, changing its form before it cries to challenge her to a battle.

"Be careful, it is really powerful” Hau said to her. She looks at Necrozma that already fused with Lunala. They are surprised to hear a roar and Solgaleo jumps down to their front.

"Solgaleo!” Hau said to the Sun legendary pokemon while Y/n was surprised to see it. She did know that it was already awake. It was the legendary pokemon’s doing that she is here now. Solgaleo looks at her to ask her to battle Necrozma with the sun legendary pokemon. She smiles and sighs. She did almost call Ramu to enter the battle. She looks at the sun legendary pokemon surely before stares at Necrozma.

"Lend me your strength, Solgaleo” she said as she smiled at him. Y/n looks at Reshiram that flies not far from them. Reshiram nods as the legendary pokemon understands to shield the two trainers behind her if anything happens. She nods and looks at Necrozma again.

"Sol, use Sunsteel strike!” she said to Solgaleo. Solgaleo follows her word and uses the attack. Necrozma took the damage but not much. Y/n frowns to see that what Hau said is right, Necrozma really strong. It uses Ancient power to Solgaleo and damage it quite a lot. Solgaleo is supposed to resist Rock type attack.

"Sol!” she said, worried about the sun legendary pokemon. Solgaleo roars and looks at her. She smiles to see its determination.

"One more time, Sunsteel strike” she commands it. Solgaleo uses it and the attack hits Necrozma badly. It changes form as she is surprised to know that the legendary pokemon have an ace up on its sleeve. It uses Photon Geyser to attack it. Solgaleo evaded its attack. Y/n smiles to see it.

"Sol, use crunch” she said to the legendary pokemon. Solgaleo runs to Nacrozma and bite it several times. It took a solid damage but it is still standing.

"You can do it Y/n!” Lillie said as she looked at them. Y/n smiles to see Hau and Lillie cheers for her. Y/n nods and looks at Solgaleo.

"Be prepared Sol” she said to it. Necrozma uses a photon geyser again and hits Solgaleo. The sun legendary pokemon still stands and ready to attack. Y/n was sure they'd lose but Solgaleo didn’t give up.

"Last time, Sol. Sunsteel strike” she commands the pokemon. It attacks Necrozma, fainting it. Necrozma melt leaving only Lunala. Y/n looks at Necrozma with a concerned look. Solgaleo looks at her and tells her that the prism pokemon is okay.

"Really?” Y/n asks the sun Pokemon. The sun pokemon nods and tells her that it’ll lead her to it and others. Y/n nods and looks at Lillie and Hau.

"I need to go, I want to make sure Necrozma is okay” she said with a determined look. Lillie smiles while Hau nods. Y/n smiles and sees Lunala approaches them.

"You should stay here, regain your power some more” she said to the Moon legendary pokemon. It understand as Y/n ride Solgaleo. It lead her to Mount Lanakila, she sees a crater and Necrozma is there. As she steps on the ground and looks at it, it only looks at her. She know its story, it’s similar as Kyurem. She slowly raises her hand to touch it. It only stares at her. She touch its body and Necrozma cries. Let me teach you warmth, Necrozma” she said as she takes out ultraball. Necrozma only looks at her as she throw the ultraball, catching it. She takes the ultraball and press it to her chest.

 _"Kanarasu mamoru_ ” she said with a determined look before Necrozma got out from its pokeball.

"Necro, what’s wrong?” she asks. It tells her that there’s one legendary pokemon nearby. Y/n raises her eyebrow at it.

\---

Y/n follows Necrozma passes Poni Meadow to Resolution Cave. She was surprised to see Zygarde there, looking at her.

"Zygarde, you’re here?” she asks. Zygarde only cries to challenge her to a battle. Y/n uses Necrozma to battle it. It took Necrozma two photon geysers to make Zygarde almost faint but it suddenly changes to its 100% forme. Y/n really shocked to see that, it also recovered some health with earth power around the earth legendary pokemon.

"You’re a tough one” she said with a smile. Y/n gives Necrozma a full recovery before telling it to use photon geyser ancient power, luckily raising the prism legendary pokemon’s stats. Y/n smiles at it before Zygarde attacks it. Necrozma took a solid damage. Y/n exhales that she just recovered the prism legendary pokemon. One more photon geyser and Zygarde is down. She recovers Necrozma again before approaching Zygarde. It looks at her before it changes its form to 50% forme.

"Are you okay?” she asks with a concerned look at it. It only looks at her and approaches her. Necrozma blocks the earth's legendary pokemon.

"It’s okay” she said to Necrozma. The prism legendary pokemon back away as she looks at the earth legendary pokemon. Zygarde tells her to wake the other Kalos legendary, they are sleeping.

"It is my next goal” she said to it with a smile.

\---

Y/n surprised to see Blue standing outside Resolution Cave. She just met him back in Kanto two days ago.

"Oh, Blue, you’re here” she said as she walks out from Resolution cave. Blue looks at her with a smirk.

"Yeah, something came up and I need to be here” he explains to her.

"Ah, the battle three?” she said as she just remembered that He and Red are a final trainer, challenger faced in Battle Tree. She looked around to see his rival but didn’t find him anywhere. "Red isn’t with you?” she asks curiously.

"No” he said as he noticed Zygarde approaches her from Resolution Cave behind her. Blue raises his eyebrow before scoffs. He almost forgot that she can tame every pokemon, even legendaries. It reminds him. Has she gone to Kalos?

"You already meet Xerneas and Yveltal?”

"No, I was going there now” she said before looking at the earth pokemon behind her. "Zygarde did say that they’re in Kalos” she said before looking at him again.

"Lemme tag along” he said as he put his hand on his waist. Y/n surprised to hear that.

"You don’t really need to-”

"Do you speak Kalosian?” he asks her. She only blinks at him several times before answering.

"N-no?” she said. She has never been there and there’s no Kalos in her original world. She was going to Kalos after looking around Galar.

"That’s more reason for me to tag along” he said as he walked away. Y/n only looks at him in shock. Blue feels that she didn’t follow him and stops to look at her. "Oi, are you going or not?” he asks her. She jolted and ran to his side.

"C-coming” she said. They ride Charizard to Hau’oli city to ride a ferry.

"Y/n, wait!” she hears as she stops and looks at Gladion, Lillie and Hau approach her.

"Guys?” she asks as she tilts her head. Blue looks at her friends before walking a couple steps away from them. Gladion gave two devices to her.

"What is this?” she asks as she looks at the devices in her hand.

"N-Solarizer and N-Lunarizer. It’s a device to change Necrozma’s form, fusing it with Solgaleo or Lunala” Gladion explains to her. _Just like Kyurem_ ’ she thought in her mind before looking at him.

"Can I really have this?” She asks him.

"Yeah, Necrozma and Solgaleo will follow you, right?” Hau said to her with a grin.

"But I don’t need this one…” Y/n said as she held out N-Lunarizer back to Gladion. The blonde male shakes his head and pushes her hand back to her.

"Just to keep safe, when something happened to Solgaleo and you needed to fuse Lunala and Necrozma” he said to her. Y/n nods and takes two devices to her bag.

"Thanks” she said to them with a sweet smile.

"Be careful out there kay?” Lillie said to her. She nods before approaching Blue who enters the terminal as soon as she walks away from her friend. Y/n give them one last hand wave before entering the ferry terminal.


	12. This is The Last One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, I’ve never play XY, sorry if there is wrong here and there.

They arrived in Coumarine city. Y/n can feel a different atmosphere unlike other regions.

"Lemme ask, have you been here before?” he asks her.

"You mean Kalos?” she asks as she tilts her head. Blue nods and she looks at the sky. Nope, this is my first time” she said to him.

"You do have meetings with Xerneas or Yveltal right?” Blue said to her

"Yeah, in Alola. I meet many legendary there”

"Oh” was his only response before walking away to Route 13. Y/n follows him. She doesn't have any clue about Kalos. She is interested to visit the region but after meeting many pokemon, regular and legendary in Alola, she slows down on adventuring. She only comes to Galar because their legendaries are still asleep. She was surprised to see many electrical equipment around the route. Blue notices that and proceeds to explain.

"This is Kalos’s Power Plant. Since there’s no plant that can grow here, people turn it into a power Plant. People also say this place is Lumiose badland”

"I’m surprised you know much”

"I’ve come here to study” he said to her before walking away. Y/n noticed Zygarde approaches her.

"Zygarde” she said to the earth legendary pokemon. Blue stops and looks at her as he hears her call the legendaries name and approaches her. It told her where the other two legendaries are.

"Thanks, I’ll make sure to wake them up” she said with determined eyes. Blue somewhat knew what they were talking about.

"Where are they?” he asks her. She looks at him before sighing.

"He won’t tell me but Zygarde told me to go to route 20” Y/n said to him.

"Route 20?” Blue asks as he didn’t believe what she said.

"Yeah” she said with a sure nod.

"There’s nothing there but forest” Blue said as he remembers the location. She knows that Blue isn’t lying so is Zygarde but she chooses to trust the legendary pokemon.

"I trust Zygarde” she said as she looks at the legendary pokemon before looking at him with a smile. Blue only scoffs and looks at her with a smirk.

"I’ll lead you the way” he said and he leads her to Lumiose city. Y/n eyes open wide as she sees Lumiose city for the first time, there're many shops along the street. Blue scoffs as he is a bit disappointed that she didn’t react like he was predicting to.

"You’re not as surprised as I would think” he said to her. Y/n looks at him with a bored face.

"I’ve been to Wyndon okay, it’s not as big as Lumiose but it is still a big city. Unova also have Castelia City”

"Whatever you said” he said as he leads her around the Lumiose city. He explains about the city as they pass it. They walk to Route 4. Y/n can believe how beautiful this is. It’s not like a usual route, it's more like a park.

"Watch out for roller skaters” Blue warns her as she nods at him. She admires the area with a happy smile on her face. Blue smirks as he finally finds the reaction he is expecting. Kalos really isn’t like other regions. No, there are no regions that are the same with each other. They kept walking, passing the city and route until they arrived at route 20. She looks at the lush jungle in front of her.

"There're many dead ends here, many lost their way” Blue said to her as he stood beside her as he put his hand on his waist.

 _Let me lead you_ ’ She was surprised to hear that and looked back to see Zygarde approach them.

"Please do” Y/n said as she smiled at the legendary pokemon. It stares at her for a couple of seconds before going away.

"He’ll lead us to them” she said to Blue. Blue only raises his eyebrow as she follows the legendary pokemon and he follows too. They walk past the forest until they reach an opening. They were surprised to see a large area with a peculiar tree in the middle. She sees a shadow above them and sees Yveltal hover above them.

"Yveltal, you’ve awoke” she said to it. It only cries and flies away. Blue looks around as he can’t believe this. Zygarde approaches her and tells her that this is Pokemon village. Pokemon that mistreated their master runs here. Y/n frowns as she hears the earth legend explains it. She looks at some Pokemon hiding in the bushes. They really look scared. Y/n sighs to see that.

"What is this place?” Blue asks as he approaches her.

"Pokemon village, Zygarde said that this is a safe haven for pokemon that have been mistreated by their trainer” she said to her. Blue looked at her before clicking his tongue. He is pissed that people still mistreated their pokemon.

"No wonder they looked scared” he commented. Y/n looks down as Yveltal lands in front of her. It only peers at her and looks at the peculiar tree. Y/n know that tree is Xerneas. She guessed that Xerneas protected pokemon here. She smiles at Yveltal before approaching the tree.

"Xerneas” she calls the life pokemon. The tree reacts and changes to Xerneas. She smiles at it as it cries. "You’re okay” she said as she holds it face. It closes its eyes at her touch and looks at her.

"I’m sorry” she said as she looks down. Blue opens his mouth to tell her that this is not her fault but a loud cry stops him. They look at the sky as Reshiram, Kyurem, Necrozma hover above them and Solgaleo lands beside her. She looks down to see two red eyes staring at her. She was surprised to see the Renegade legendary pokemon that has been absent from her quest to see all the legendaries.

"Thank you” she said to the legendaries before they flew away. Zygarde goes away while Xerneas looks at her one last time before running away. She smiles before looking down at her shadow.

"I thought you’re staying in Galar” she said to Giratina. It only narrowed its eyes and closed it slowly turning her shadow to normal.

"I always thought Giratina always stayed by your side” Blue approaches her.

"Ah, it found a new favorite person” she said as she chuckled, remembering how Giratina left her and stayed in Raihan’s shadow.

"So, what are you going to do now? Your job is done now that you’ve checked on all legendaries” Blue asks as he puts his hand on his waist and stares at her.

"I’m going back to Galar, I do have a promise to keep” she said to him with a smile. She sees Latios flying toward her. He raises his eyebrow seeing the jet pokemon.

"Looks like you’re ready to go back” he said as he turns around and walks away.

"What about you, what are you going to do?” she asks him. He only stares at her and snickers.

"I’ll go back after seeing Kalos more” he said and walks away and waves his hand. Y/n smiles before looking at Latios.


	13. Let The Fun Begins

Y/n arrived in Galar region at night. She lands outside Hammerlocke city and stretches her arm up, as weight on her shoulder has been lifted.

"Sorry, I have to rely on you to go here quickly” she said to the Jet pokemon. It said that it didn’t mind and was happy to help her before flying away. She looks at the pokemon until it disappears into the night sky before sighing. It’s in the middle of night and she can’t choose whether to sleep on a tent or rent a hotel. She can’t possibly go to Raihan’s place, he must be sleeping now. She sighs again as she can’t really decide. She still walks up stairs to Hammerlocke city to change her pokemon composition, some of her pokemon are banned in Galar, for unknown reasons. Luckily, the pokemon center operates twenty four seven. The moment she steps on Hammerlocke city she is surprised to see Raihan standing outside the pokemon center. He is looking at his rotom phone scrolling up the screen she assumes is a social media.

"Raihan” she approached as he jolted and looked at her. His eyes lighten up as he sees her.

"You’re back?” he asks after she is standing in front of him.

"Yeah, what are you doing here? It’s already midnight and tomorrow is the opening ceremonies” she asks with a frown as she tilts her head a bit.

"Ah, the huge guy didn’t let me sleep” he said lazily as he shrugs. She sighs and looks down to see Giratina’s red eyes.

"Y-you can’t do that!” she said to Giratina, scolding the legendary pokemon. Raihan chuckles at them. He doesn't mind staying awake if he can meet her sooner like this. He noticed several pokemon hovers above them. He sees Reshiram and two other pokemon that he never sees with her. He knows one of them is Kyurem but the black one, he doesn't know.

"Necrozma” she said as he looks at her. She looks at him with a smile. You’re wondering who is that pokemon right?” she said as she pointed to Necrozma. She is sure he knows Kyurem, he is a legendary dragon pokemon.

"Necrozma, huh?” he said as he looked at the pokemon again. Her friend expanded after seeing the legendaries only for four days.

"C’mon, you need to sleep. Tomorrow is a big day you know?” she said as she looked at him.

"It’s also your big day” he said to him. She remembers that they’ll partner up and enter the main Galar Star Tournament tomorrow.

"I know, let me stay in your place” she said as she walks away from him.

"Of course. Anytime, Love” he said to her as he follows her. Y/n gasp as she forgot that they’re going out now. Raihan only looks at her as he raises his eyebrow. She only smiles at him and shakes her head slowly before looking away to hide her burning cheeks. Raihan noticed that but chose to ignore it. He is sure she is tired, he doesn't want to ruin her mood after they meet again. They walk through the street until his place. When she enters his house, she regrets that she hasn't changed her pokemon yet. She holds her temple as she walks to the couch.

"What’s wrong? Are you okay?” he asks with a concerned tune.

"I forgot to change my pokemon. Some of my pokemon are banned here” she said as she threw herself on the couch and leaned to the back. Raihan snickers and sits beside her as she placed her bag on the couch on her other side

"You can change them in the morning” he said as he leans to her. She let him place his head above hers as she looked at him. "I missed you” he stated.

"It’s only been four day Raihan” she said as she sighs.

"I know, it’s scary, right?” he said to her. She didn’t instantly answer.

"I don’t know” she said before standing up and holding his hand to drag him to the bedroom. He smiles and lifts her up in one swoop. She is so shocked that she can’t react until he drops her in the bed.

"Raihan!” she scolded him. He only snickers as he lays on the bed and closes his eyes. Y/n stares at him before moving to find a comfortable position, on her side facing away from the dragon gym leader. She can feel movement behind her and two hand wrap around her. She can feel his breath on her neck as she shivers. She hardly can sleep while feeling his breath constantly brushing her skin. She closes her eyes a couple of times but sleep did indulge her. She tried to move but firm hand kept her from doing it. She’s been calling the other person’s name but he didn’t answer. She sighs to know that he is sleeping. _That was quick,_ she thought. She gave up and decided to call for her pokemon’s help. She remembers she brought her drowsing pokemon.

"S-sharna” she called her pokemon, Musharna. She hears the pokemon come up from her pokeball and approaches her. "Help” she stated to the pokemon, feeling drowsy as she stated that. It looks like her pokemon read her mind and uses sleep on her. She closes her eyes completely as sleep finally indulges her.

\---

Raihan looks at her scrolling on her PC. She seems to be in deep thought trying to figure out what pokemon to bring.

"Pick whatever you like” Raihan groans. It’s been 15 minutes since she used the PC and all she did was look at her Pokémon’s stats here and there.

"I want a balanced team” She said to him before looking at the PC again.

"Just pick” he said to her with a sigh. She didn’t react, making him wonder if she listened to him or not. He looks at the PC from her shoulder. He can see, she is scrolling again. His rotom phone flies to his side, telling him that the opening ceremony will begin in 10 minutes. He exhales in relief as they’re in pokemon center outside Wyndon stadium but he doesn't know how long she will keep scrolling the PC.

"Y/n, the opening ceremony will begin in 10 minutes” he told her.

"Yeah, yeah. We’re near, don’t worry” she said halfheartedly. _That’s it._

"Love” He called her in a low voice. Her body shivers as she hears her nickname that he gave her yesterday with his low voice. "I’ll give you 2 minutes to choose or we’ll make out here” he said with the same low voice.

"Y-you wouldn’t do it” she protested to him. She can see there’s many people in the pokemon center and looks at him. He only smirks naughtily at her as she flinches to see he is serious. He slowly leaned to her and pulled her closer as his hand placed on her back. He can see she begins to panic as she looks at the crowd that begin to stare at them but he didn’t care. He leans closer as his face is centimeters away from her. She holds his mouth before it gets closer.

"I’llpickI’llpicklemmego” she said frantically. He exhales on her mouth as he is fakely disappointed and lets her go as she instantly picks three pokemon. He chuckles with satisfaction before taking her hand and drags her to Wyndon stadium. She only lets him drag her as she tries to calm her uncontrolled heartbeat. She is sure many people will start rumors about this, many people did see them doing that. Not only that, the dragon gym leader has held her hand since they walked out from his house. She even stayed in his place. She sighs as they enter the lobby. They sign up and walk to the locker. They meet other Gym leaders, Trainer and their Champion.

"Ah, Y/n already back?” Hop said excitedly.

"H-hi” she said slowly before looking away to cover her redden face.

"What happened?” Gloria asks as she looks at her. She doesn’t seem well” the Champion added as she looked at her.

"Ah, she is fine” Raihan said to them before leading her to sit on the bench. She glances up to him as he is standing in front of her before pouts at him.

"Please don’t do that again” she said to him. He only chuckles and smirks at her.

"Do what?”

"Seriously?”

\---

"This wind…” Y/n said as she felt the wind was not right. She looks up to see a grey cloud begin to cover the sky.

"Y/n” Raihan calls her as she looks at him. He looks at her as he is trying to tell her not to go. Y/n looks at him with a smile before looking at their opponent.

"Can we hold for a bit before we begin?” she asks. Leon looks at Gloria that stood beside him before looking back at her.

"We can postpone it if you want” Leon said to her. She smiles at his word. Looks like people really expect her to go walk away from the match.

"No, give me only a minute” she said with a sigh. Raihan keeps looking at her as he wonders what she can do with only one minute. He is sure the legendaries that cause this and she doesn't know where it takes place.

"Okay” Leon said to her. She nods at him before looking at the grey sky. It’ll be a bit of a show for the audience but she had no choice. She promised to enter this tournament and she is willing to keep it. She walks away from the center of the court to where usually pokemon that dynamax stands. She holds out her hand as Reshiram flies down slowly. She can hear people murmur as it lands before her and she smiles to it. Leon whistles as this is his first time seeing her interacting with a legendary pokemon. Y/n holds Reshiram’s head with both hands and presses her temple to it as they close their eyes. Y/n says a word and looks at the pokemon with a calm smile. The white legendary dragon nods and flies away. Raihan surprised to see that as she turns to look at Raihan before smiling at him and approaches them in the middle of the court.

"I assume we can begin now” Leon said to her. She smiles and nods. The four of them throw their pokemon to the court as the Galar Stars Tournament’s Final begins.

\---

Raihan smiles as confetti flies all around him and Y/n. They’ve won the match and been crowned winner of this year's main Galar Star Tournament. He can’t believe she really focused on the match, he is sure after feeling the wind and black cloud above them, it’ll occupy her mind.

"What’s with that face? I choose you, didn’t I? Aren’t you happy with it?” she asks as she folds her hand on her chest, smiling calmly at him. He smirks at her as she just reads his mind. Does his face give away his mind that much?

"I know, and I’m happy with it” he said as he hugs her. Not only that, they managed to win the tournament. His rotom phone flies out, reminding him to take a selfie. He poses to the camera while she only smiles at it. Raihan looks at the picture on his rotom phone. His smile bloomed as this is his first picture together, it reminded him of his battle until he remembered.

"By the way, we haven’t battled since you’re back” he said as he backed away. She raises her eyebrow and nods.

"Wanna throw an exhibition?” She asks him.

"You bet, after seeing who the cause of that wind is” he said to her. She smiles at him.

"It was Groudon and Kyogre. I guess they sense that I bring red stone and bluestone in me” she said easily as they walked away from the stadium. He raises his eyebrow at her word.

"Aren’t you worried?”

"I’ve told Reshiram to deal with it, calling rayquaza and helping people in Hilbury city” she said proudly. Raihan chuckles to see her cute behavior and proceeds to hug her.

"Gosh you’re cute” he said on her shoulder. Y/n let him do all the lovey dovey things he will do since they are already in the hallway to the locker room.

"So, exhibition?” she asks him. She can feel him nod and back away.

"I’ll register it” he said as he took out his rotom phone and dial a number. He holds her hand while talking on the phone and walking to the locker. She smiles as she tries to decide what pokemon she brings to battle with him.

\---

Y/n smiles seeing her last pokemon, her inteleon go back to his pokeball. She smiles seeing Raihan look at her in disbelief. He just won his battle with Y/n. He knows that she uses all her might and strategies. He smirks happily at her as his duraludon shrinks. They walk toward the center.

"Congratulation” she said to him with a smile before sighing. I need to train more” she commented. Raihan snickers.

"I can be your sparring partner”

"And learning all my strategies? No” She said as they walked to the locker. Raihan offered her another selfie but she refused. He sighs while she chuckles at him. He looks at her with a smirk before taking a couple of pictures of her. She only pouts at him before disappearing into the locker. He waits for her in the lobby, and many journalists question his relationship with her. Of course he confirms their relationship proudly. He purposely does his action, like holding hands and that incident in the pokemon center. His fans and the journalist can see his smile blooms as he sees her walking out to the lobby. He instantly snatches her away by grabbing her hand and instantly flies to Hilbury city with a Taxi that he already booked.

"When they arrive, they go to the Captains table to eat dinner before going back to his place as the sun already sets. She sits on the couch and turns on the television while Raihan walks to the kitchen to catch a drink. She is reminded of the World tournament as she sees a news about the Galar champion still defending her title. She didn’t know who won and got the title of World Champion.

"By the way, Raihan” she calls the dragon gym leader as he is in the kitchen, drinking a glass of water.

"What is it?” he asks after finishing a glass.

"Who won the World championship?” she asks as she looks at him. He looked at her and placed his glass before looking at her again.

"It’s Steven, Hoen Champion” he said. Y/n gasp and cover her smiling face before stated.

"Really?” she asks. Raihan raises his eyebrow at her reaction, wondering why. Y/n frowns as she missed the celebration. If only she knew she would instantly congratulate the Hoen champion. Raihan sits beside her as she is thinking about something.

"What’s on your mind?” He asks as he lays on the couch and uses her lap as his pillow.

"It’s nothing” she said as she looked away. He smirks as he can see, she is hiding something. He can see it on her face.

"Love” he called her nickname with a low voice, demanding her to tell him. She only sighs. She can’t really refuse him, when he is doing that.

"You can say, I’m his fan. I learn so much from him too. It was like a dream when I met him the first time” she said happily before frowning in fear seeing him looking at her seriously, jealousy can be seen in his eyes. He sits up while she racks her brain to calm him up. He turns his body to her as she looks away, scared to see his eyes. Raihan feels a bit guilty that he just made his lover scared.

"I’m not mad” he said as he slumps his head to her shoulder but he felt a bit hurt in his heart. She has that same sparkle in her eyes when she is talking about the Hoen Champion as when she talks about pokemon. Y/n can see he is sulking as he exhales. She controls her breath to calm herself before turning to face him. She touched his chin up to see his eyes.

"It was before I met you” she said lovingly at him with a smile before she raised up and hugged him. I… love you” she said softly on his ears. He wraps his hand around her as he hugs her back. They stay like that for a couple of minutes before she backs away while her arm still wraps around his neck. He sees her cheeks flushed pink as she looks down. When she looks straight at him, he leans to peck her lips. He can see her eyes diluted in surprise while he chuckles at her reaction. She looks away as she pouts. He leans again for another kiss. This time it was longer and sweeter. She backs away first and smiles at him as he presses his temple to hers. Basking in her presence as he closes his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this far. Honestly, I may or may not read a chapter this long. I'm thankful for you if you make it this far in this shitty fic LOL.


End file.
